Saving angels
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Kali gives Gabriel a little more time, its a race to find a way to heal him when two unusual guests show up on Bobby's doorstep that may be able to give Team Free Will a chance, saving their two angels in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make any money from this fic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

"I can not give him long, our powers are too different and he is as Gabriel now not Loki. He will have three days at the most. Give him my thanks and…tell him I am sorry. Good luck," Kali said softly before brushing her hand over Gabriel's chest. Sam and Dean watched as Kali disappeared and seconds passed that seemed to linger before Gabriel suddenly arched and sucked in a deep breath.

"W…what…" Gabriel blinked trying to sit up before groaning and clutching his chest.

"Kali brought you back, we have three days to heal you properly at the most," Sam explained quickly as he started wrapping the wound.

"Th…three days huh? H…hope you boys work w…well with a time limit," Gabriel chuckled.

"Its what we do best," Dean grinned but his hazel eyes were worried as he took in the blood Gabriel was losing.

"We need to get him to Bobby's and start researching," Sam said trying to pull himself together.

"H…healing angels 101," Gabriel snorted than groaned. "F…fuck that hurts,"

"I'll call Cas," Dean said as he pulled out his phone.

"I got a whole lot of nothing! How's he doing?" Dean frowned stomping into the living room.

"He is sleeping again. He gets weaker by the hour," Castiel said quietly looking up from the book he had been pouring over to look at his brother worriedly.

"We still have time," Dean tried to comfort the angel who had been distressed at finding his older brother dying.

"S…s…six ho…urs. N…not the b…best…bet," Gabriel's voice drew them to the fact he was awake again. His skin was grey and he had a permanent grimace of pain.

"We've had worse," Dean shrugged. Before anyone could say anything else the sound of a powerful engine echoed through Bobby's yard making them all freeze. Bobby and Sam came out of the 'library' and Castiel stepped over to where Gabriel was lying on the sofa. Sharing a look Sam, Dean and Bobby grabbed their guns and the brothers edged towards the windows. What they saw had them blinking.

"That's a Porsche Boxster S," Sam breathed out staring at the red car almost reverently.

"What's a car like that doing here?" Bobby asked pointedly taking the safety off his gun. The doors of the Porsche opened and a man and woman stepped out almost simultaneously.

"Your sure this is the place?" The man asked looking doubtfully up at Bobby's house.

"These were the coordinates," the woman shrugged slipping her sunglasses onto the top of her head. The man was lithe and not more than a few inches taller than the woman. They looked about twenty at the most. The man had ink black hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail that fell to the base of his neck in a wavy mass, high cheekbones and red full lips stood out making him look slightly androgynous. He was wearing a pair of painted on black jeans and a black tank top with a white baggy jumper that fell off one of his shoulders. A pair of black leather boots came to his knees and he had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose. The woman had brown curly hair that had an untameable look to it, her eyes were searching and intelligent as she looked around. She was slender but athletic looking, a pair of ¾ length jeans and a pink vest top with leather sandals gave her a relaxed feel. Both were tanned a light gold. What struck them was the English accents both of them supported.

"Oh well, may as well knock then," the man shrugged before heading up the porch with the woman. The three hunters glanced to each other before moving silently to the front door as well reaching it just as there was a knock. They shared another look before Bobby opened the front door.

"Can I help you?" Bobby asked looking between them.

"Erm…yeah we're looking for Bobby Singer?" The woman asked smiling tightly as her eyes scanned him and took in his body language.

"What for exactly?" Bobby's eyes narrowed on them watching as they shifted slightly, their body's moving into positions that would be better if they were suddenly attacked.

"Er…right…Tessa sent us," The man said, obviously hoping Bobby would get his gist, whatever it was.

"Tessa? I don't know any Tessa," Bobby scowled.

"Ah bollox. Er… Tessa Reaper?" The man tried.

"What are you…"

"Wait! Do you mean Tessa _the _reaper?" Dean interrupted Bobby stepping out from the right of the door.

"See I told you we had the right place!" The woman grinned at the man.

"Hermione I was not walking up to someone's door and going to say 'hey Tessa the reaper sent me saying you have a dying angel that may need some help!'" The man huffed crossing his arms.

"Would have saved the whole, Tessa sent us, Tessa who, stuff," the woman snorted.

"Wait! Tessa sent you to help Gabriel?" Sam stepped out as well.

"How many of you are behind there?" The woman asked incredulously trying to peer around them for anyone else.

"Yes Tessa sent us. She's a sort of friend. She heard about your angel and asked if I would help. Something about thanking you for saving her at a seal?" The man answered as though the woman hadn't spoken.

"You can save Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I can give it a go, I'm a healer. Oh I'm Harry Potter-Black by the way, this is Hermione Granger-Black," the man smiled offering his hand. He blinked when a hipflask was placed in it instead.

"Sorry kid, got to make sure," Bobby shrugged. Harry glanced at Hermione confused.

"I think its holy water," she said.

"Oh…alright," Harry shrugged before taking a swig and handing it to Hermione who copied him.

"Alright come on in," Bobby said slowly rolling his wheelchair out the way. The two of them hesitated for barely a second before stepping into the house.

"So when you say Healer?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Natural born wizard and witch," Hermione said before wincing when they all pulled weapons.

"Natural born! NATURAL…BORN!" Harry emphasised stepping in front of Hermione.

"Those are rare over here boy, the chances are your lying," Bobby scowled cocking his gun.

"Hence the fucking accents!" Harry snapped waving his hand in front of his mouth.

"So what? You came all the way over here to heal Gabriel?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Yeah and this is the thanks we get. Next time we'll just take the vacation," Hermione huffed.

"Tessa said it was important that he got healed, so here we are, at gunpoint for our troubles," Harry gritted out.

"You really are natural borns? I've got very little information on natural borns, you stay pretty private," Sam said eagerly as they lowered their guns.

"Yeah we tend to keep private. So you have a dying archangel? We drove for two days straight to get here, so we should probably do this before he dies," Hermione asked pointedly.

"Oh, right! Right through here," they led the two through to the living room where Castiel was still researching and Gabriel seemed to be nodding off again.

"Who are they? They are powerful," Castiel frowned standing.

"Oh…wow…" Harry gasped freezing in the doorway staring at Castiel and Gabriel.

"What? Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned. Harry didn't even twitch or look away from the angels.

"Wings…light…Merlin they really are angels!" Harry said absently.

"You can see their wings?" Dean asked shocked.

"That should not be possible while we are in our vessels," Castiel frowned slightly and even Gabriel forced himself into a more upright position.

"Yes well Harry here has never been one for following the rules," Hermione laughed amused walking over the sofa and dropping her handbag on the coffee table. They were finally distracted from staring at Harry staring at the angels when Hermione's arm disappeared to her shoulder into her bag.

"What the fuck!" Dean swore catching the image in his peripheral and turning to stare.

"Its in here somewhere…ah here we go. Harry stop gawping at the angels and help me start healing him," Hermione muttered as she started lining vials of various coloured potions up.

"Huh? Oh right yeah, sorry. Right, I need to get a feel for how your…life force? Is connected to the vessel so we can heal both," Harry explained seeming to snap into professional mode. He walked over to the angels and rested his hands on Gabriel's forehead and heart. He went completely still and seemed completely oblivious to everything including when Hermione started pulling out books and explaining what they would be doing.

"Harry will be healing Gabriel's…life force…urgh did he have to make it sound so star wars? Anyway he will be healing Gabriel's life force while I will heal his vessel. From what we have guessed the injury to his…life force is stopping his vessel from healing so we need to fix up both preferably at the same time," Hermione explained.

"Is it possible to heal angels?" Sam frowned.

"We're about to find out," Harry answered pulling away. "Alright I have a lock on the join between angel and vessel. I can get between it and start healing. Hermione, I need you to keep a watch on me, when you feel I'm halfway there start healing his vessel. Gabriel, I need you to relax and let me in, it will feel…intrusive and probably like your skin is being stretched too thin, but you need to allow it alright?" Harry instructed. Slowly Gabriel nodded and Harry smiled warmly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked hesitantly. Harry turned to look at them startled before smiling again.

"Some angelic sigils would help, but aside from that it will just take time," Harry said before turning and replacing his hands where they had been. A minute later Gabriel gasped and arched before seeming to pass out. After they drew as many angelic sigils as they could in the living room they just had to watch. Hermione kept placing her hand on Harry's shoulder at regular intervals before going back to researching through her books. It took four hours and a lot of pacing from Castiel before Hermione after touching Harry again started to pick up the vials and pour them either into Gabriel's mouth or onto the wound before she took her wand out and started chanting various spells. Everyone moved back into the living room to watch as they worked, it took an hour before Hermione stepped back with a huge gulp of air and seconds later Harry stumbled back before his knees gave in. Sam reacted quickly grabbing Harry around the waist and holding him up as he trembled.

"You ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"T…tired, s…seat," Harry gasped gripping onto Sam's arm as tightly as he could manage.

"Alright…erm hold on," Sam glanced around before placing his arm underneath Harry's knees and scooped him up to put him on a seat in corner.

"T..thanks. M…Mion..e?" Harry asked.

"She's sleeping," Dean said coming over.

"V…vials…grey, one…each," Harry instructed. Sam nodded before hurrying over to the remaining vials and grabbed 2 grey ones. He threw one to Bobby who was by Hermione before unstoppering the other bottle and pressing it to Harry's lips. They watched stunned as smoke came out their ears.

"Woah!" Dean blinked sniffing the vial curiously.

"P…pepper up," Harry grinned. "I need p…protein and s…sugar,"

"I'll go cook you something. I think we have pie and some chocolate bars, will they do for sugar?" Bobby asked.

"T..that's brilliant. Do you have a…any pop?" Harry asked.

"Erm…pop?" Sam, Dean and Bobby looked at each other confused.

"Erm…coke? F…fanta? Sprite?" Harry said slowly.

"Oh! Soda!" Bobby nodded disappearing into the kitchen quickly.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked glancing over at where Hermione was sleeping on the other sofa.

"Magical exaustion. She needs to sleep it off," Harry explained tiredly pulling his feet under him.

"But you worked for longer and it sounded like your bit was more difficult," Sam said curiously.

"I'm more powerful. We have different magical levels completely dependent on what potential your born with. Hermione is a strong witch but healing is draining, especially when Gabriel's vessel and soul were so damaged and there some sort of force on the wound fighting me from closing it," Harry explained slowly. "Thank you," he smiled at Bobby as he brought him a large glass of coke and a huge slice of cherry pie.

"What's with the glasses dude?" Dean asked interrupting Harry guzzling back the coke.

"Hm? Oh, my eyes tend to freak people out," Harry shrugged looking shy.

"Can we see?" Sam asked. Harry paused eating his pie and hesitated.

"It really does freak people out," he warned them.

"Dude we've seen freaky and dealt with it," Dean shrugged.

"O…okay," Harry bit his lip before reaching up to slide his glasses off his face. When he raised his eyes both the brothers gasped as they took in the almost neon, glowing shade of green shot with gold.

"Wow!" they said in unity staring at the completely unique eyes.

"See, freaky," Harry smiled sadly making to put his glasses back on but Sam's hand over his prevented him.

"They're cool man! Have they always been like that?" he asked still staring.

"Er no, it kind of just happened when I died," Harry shrugged staring at them as though they were unstable and about to attack him at any moment.

"Oh, how did you come back?" Dean asked settling onto the coffee table.

"Er…possessed objects that made me the Master of Death, came back and killed the bastard that killed me. It was prophesied. People normally freak out more when I tell them I died," Harry stated as he started eating his pie again.

"Sammy died getting stabbed in the back, I made a deal with a demon and brought him back but only had a year. I went to hell for four months up here and got dragged back by Cas over there. There have also been close misses like heart attacks and Gabriel playing a trick on us where I died about 100 times," Dean shrugged.

"Good to know its not just me," Harry chuckled looking a lot more comfortable.

"Thank you for healing my brother," Castiel said stepping away from where he had been checking Gabriel over finally.

"Its no problem," Harry smiled warmly at the angel. "Erm…brother? Like biologically?" Harry asked confused.

"Angels call each other brothers and sisters. Never really asked if there are angelings," Sam realised looking to Castiel.

"We can have have fledglings but they are very rare, I was one of the last fledglings to be born," Castiel explained.

"So do angels have mates?" Harry asked curiously.

"We do, it is rare but it happens," Castiel nodded.

"Cool. So how did he get in that state?" Harry asked curiously nodding to Gabriel.

"Erm…you know about Lucifer and the whole appocalyse thing?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Yeah we got filled in on that part," Harry nodded.

"Well he decided to help us and stood up to Lucifer and he stabbed him with an archangels blade," Sam explained.

"It was his choice to step forwards, and he's going to be fine. None of you should blame yourselves," Harry advised as he finished his pie. When he looked up they were all looking him shocked. "What? It was written across your faces, even feathers here," Harry chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. This is Castiel," Sam made the introduction.

"Gabriel is my big brother, we fought the last time we met, and accused him of being a coward. He would not have put himself in that position if we had not spoken to him like that," Castiel looked back to Gabriel with a slight frown. Harry reached out and touched his fingers to the back of the angel's hand getting his attention back.

"Families fight, you can argue about silly things or big things. But they know you still love them, no matter what's said or happens," Harry advised.

"Besides last time he beat you up, so its not exactly your fault," Dean added.

"Perhaps. So he is fully healed?" Castiel asked Harry.

"He's fully healed. The strain of the injury as well as the sudden healing will mean he's a bit tired and rough, but give it a few days and he'll be back to normal," Harry nodded letting it go.

"So you going to hang around the next few days to make sure everything's alright with him? See the job through?" Sam asked hopefully. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head curiously.

"Perhaps, Bobby won't mind us sticking around?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"This place seems to be a stop off shop for hunters and angels, why not add a couple of natural borns. You can magic up beds right?" Bobby asked rolling back into the room with a plate of steak and mash.

"Hermione can when she wakes up," Harry nodded shyly.

"Because of how much magic you used?" Sam asked curiously.

"That and I'm not brilliant at transfiguration, it tends to disappear before I want it to," Harry explained sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Heya everyone thanks for your reviews. I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter and Supernatural and I just think it would be amazing if the two combigned. **

**Raion's comment, ah you were just ahead of me lol, but I'm shocked it took eight comments before someone said that.**

**Sugarbabies, keep your eyes peeled lol. **

**Hope you keep reading because I really think you are really going to love who I cast as God, plus will I stay on cannon for the end of season 5? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Harry walked into the kitchen of Bobby Singer's house, starring around in faint horror at the place. There were extremely questionable items in the fridge and some of the cupboards, more questionable items than there were actually edible items.

Wrinkling his nose at the shabby kitchen he decided if he was going to be staying here for any amount of time this would have to be changed. Holding out his hand he murmured the spell that Molly had taught him and summoned the ball of glowing blue light, waiting until it was the size of the tennis ball he let it drop out his hand, it hovered for a few seconds before shooting off, rolling round the room sucking dust into its centre. He repeated this twice before going to the coffee machine and after a few pokes and repero spells it churned into life.

He had just settled himself down at the newly cleaned table, deeply breathing in the scent of freshly made coffee when a voice behind him almost made him spill it all over himself.

"How are you feeling?" Harry turned to see the angel, Castiel, standing in the doorway.

"Geez you are beyond silent," Harry put his hand over his chest trying to settle his breathing back to normal. The angel looked much as he had yesterday, which had come as a maor surprise to Harry. He hadn't really known what to expect the angels to be like, he didn't really know what to expect them to look like in their 'vessel' forms but really it wasn't this.

Castiel seemed to be some sort of business manager, bank manager type guy, who had had a rough night out on the town. He had a day or twos worth of dark stubble, his hair possessed the same bedhead/sex look that Harry's used to have - which Harry felt kind of weird thinking about as it was an angel of the Lord that he was thinking about and he was pretty sure that he didn't sleep. He wasn't exactly what you would call a physically imposing man, you would walk right passed him in the street. But when you looked into his eyes, there was something there. His eyes, an amazingly piercing shade of blue that Harry had never seen before, shone with age, knowledge, power and a weariness as well.

"Harry?" The angel also had a gravely, low timbre to it that brought to mind the phrase speaking from the soul.

"I'm sorry, my mind is still a little foggy and sleepy," Harry smiled apologetically.

"It is alright. You performed a great piece of magic yesterday," Castiel sat down at the table with Harry, to Harry's amusement looking exceedingly awkward in doing so.

"I just did what I could. It was luck that I was able to heal him," Harry shrugged.

"No, it was skill and power. And a sacrifice," Castiel's eyes pierced through Harry making him feel like he could see _everything _that was Harry, his heart, soul and mind. Lowering his unique eyes to his coffee cup Harry wondered just how much the angel did know.

"A sacrifice?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You used up with little power you had left as the Master of Death," Castiel said bluntly.

"Ah, you know about that huh?" Harry smiled unsurely.

"The angels do not look much into the business of natural witches and wizards, but the events surrounding Tom Riddle caught our attention enough to glance at it. You took possession of the Deathly Hallows and became the Master of Death long enough to defeat Tom Riddle before throwing away that power, there are few mortals that would have done that," Castiel pointed out.

"I didn't want that power, the power over life and death, to live forever. Not something that appeals to me," Harry shrugged.

"And that makes you unusual, no one expected you to do what you did," Castiel tilted his head to the side, much like a bird would. "And now you have used the last remaining gift left over from being the Master of Death to heal my brother, someone you did not know. I do not understand you," Castiel frowned slightly as his eyes scanned Harry's face.

"Lots of people have tried to," Harry chuckled. "And they failed. I have a tendancy to make choices that people don't expect. You guys…Tessa explained the situation, four guys fighting against the apocalypse and trying to do what everyone says is impossible. When Tessa told me what Gabriel had done, and what had happened, the answer was simple," Harry shrugged lightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" the shout and the gunshots broke their conversation and Harry walked casually into the living room to see Dean and Sam aiming at one of his blue cleaing balls which was rolling around the living room.

"…At's oin' on?" Hermione sat up with her wand in hand blinking blurrily round the room. Her hair was an incredibly impressive bed head and her clothes rumpled.

"Its alright, Dean and Sam just got scared by my cleaning ball and tried shooting it," Harry snickered wandering over to Gabriel who was snoring away on the transfigured bed that Hermione had conjured for them when she woke for long enough.

"Oh, that all, thought we were under attack!" Hermione sighed dropping heavily back onto her pillow.

"A…cleaning ball?" Bobby asked leaning forwards in his chair to poke the blue ball as it rolled passed.

"Yup, goes around sucking up dust, dirt and the like. Have you heard that dust and dirt is bad for your health? When was the last time you cleaned in here?" Harry scrunched his nose as he straightened from the bed Gabriel was resting on.

"Hey! We're trying to stop the end of the world we don't really have the time for hovering!" Bobby scowled.

"Your breeding bacteria in here! How embarrassing would it be if Team Free Will ended up loosing their human members because they didn't hoover or clean?" Harry snorted.

"Harry its too early to mother hen," Hermione groaned from where she was buried underneath the covers.

"I am not mother henning!" Harry spluttered.

"So your going to tell me that you aren't planning on stocking up the cabnets and cooking them some proper meals?" Hermione's head peeked back out of the duvet and looked at him expectantly.

"Gabriel should wake up in a few hours, I believe he's going to be feeling a little rough when he wakes," Harry answered after a few moments getting a snort of amusement from Hermione.

"He's mother henning, don't take offence, it means that he likes you," Hermione grinned before stumbling out of bed. "Shower upstairs?" She asked barely waiting for the nod before stumbling up the stairs.

"Considering I'm mother henning I'm going shopping to get some food, proper food," Harry sniffed before with a pop he disappeared. Bobby, Sam and Dean stood staring at the spot he had been in shocked.

"I have a feeling life isn't going to be boring with those two around," Bobby snorted rolling back into the library.

The smell of proper food being cooked drifted through the house and seemed to summon the three hunters from their various spots inside and outside of the house. They found Harry in the kitchen standing at the cooker in a shockingly clean kitchen.

"Is…is that a…a full English?" Dean practically drooled as he stepped into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair at the table and stared at Harry hoefully.

"Fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, black pudding, hash browns, eggy bread and toast," Harry nodded waving his wand to make the dishes drift to the table.

"Oh…you are staying please! Please!" Dean groaned as he started loading up his plate. Bobby and Sam took their places at the table a little slower than Dean but loaded up their plates quick enough themselves.

"Hey feathers you need to eat as well," Harry called. Castiel walked into the kitchen looking confused.

"I do not need to eat, I am an angel," Castiel frowned.

"Your cut off from heaven though right? Your powers fading slightly? You need to get substance from somewhere," Harry urged. Cautiously Castiel sat down at the table and placed some food on his plate and eating it just as cautiously.

"Oo eggy bread," Hermione bounced into the room and took the second to last seat.

"I know that you have already done a lot for us, especially considering that you don't know us but I was wondering whether we could ask if you would do something?" Sam asked awkwardly after he and Deam played a visable version of ip dip do.

"Erm, sure," Harry glanced confused at Hermione before turning to look between the brothers who looked unsure how to ask.

"Spit it out," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is there anyway at all…that you would be able to heal Bobby's legs?" Sam rushed out. Harry and Hermione blinked at him before looking at Bobby.

"Erm, how long have you been in the chair?" Harry frowned.

"About seven months," Bobby responded glaring at the brothers.

"He was possessed by a demon but managed to take control of his body long enough to stab himself with the knife we have that can kill demons. Thing is he managed to hit his spine," Dean explained.

"I'll need to take a look at xrays if you have them and check you over, I can't make any promises. It will depend on how much your body has healed and changed around it. I could vanish the bones and regrow them…" Harry mused.

"You want to vanish my spine!" Bobby choked staring at Harry wide eyed along with the brothers. Even Castiel was looking curious where he was sitting chewing his scrambled eggs curiously and thoroughly.

"Oh don't worry about it, I had the bones vanished from my arm by accident and then grown fine. Its bloody painful, but I think if you have been like that for seven months then it might be the best option. I'll do a proper check before I go about vanishing your spine don't worry," Harry smiled.

"How did you manage to take back control of your body? That's like a one in a hundred chance from the research that I have been doing!" Hermione said eagerly leaning forward with her eyes shining in curiosity.

"Oh dear, she's off," Harry sighed.

"Hang on talking about demons, are you ammune to demons or can you be possessed?" Bobby asked them.

"They can take over our bodies but they can't access our magic," Hermione shrugged.

"You have any anti possession stuff?" Dean asked.

"There are things that can stop demons possessing you?" Hermione's eyes lit up again.

"Yup, we have them tattooed on, but we have some spare amulets that we can give you," Sam said as he tugged his collar to show them the tattoo lying just under his collar bone.

"Be prepared to be grilled for every piece of information you possess as to how they work," Harry mumbled in warning catching the fire lighting in Hermione's eyes.

"How long are you two planning on sticking around for?" Bobby asked.

"Oh…if we're in the way we can just…"

"He didn't mean it like that. Bobby and Dean can be blunt to the point of rudeness and misunderstanding at times. I think what he meant to say was, will you be sticking around?" Sam interrupted Harry's hesitant words.

"What I mean is I don't want us to start getting used to you being around and thinking we can rely on you and then you both just disappearing on us," Bobby clarified.

"Oh…well we did just intend to come here, heal your angel and go home again," Harry said slowly.

"But your very interesting and you seem to actually stand an incredibly slim chance of winning. We tend to like the underdog," Hermione chuckled.

"So we'll stick around and help out. We were just preparing ourselves for the end of the world, but we would rather go down swinging," Harry shrugged.

"Then you'll fit right in," Bobby snorted.

"Your seriously going to put yourselves right in the line of fire, with Michael and Lucifer's vessels, a runaway angel and a partially fallen one and a middle aged hunter you might not be able to heal when you don't know us from squat, because you like the underdog?" Dean said incredulously looking between them.

"Nope. We're putting ourselves in the line of fire with a group of people who aren't just lying down and taking it. They are fighting tooth and nail to stop the end of the world and if there is the smallest chance that you could possibly suceed then we are going to be right here helping you. When Tessa told us about you we thought, yeah ok they want to stop the apocalypse. But having met you, seen how determined you are and seeing how you interact, there is actually a snow balls chance that you could pull this off," Harry snorted.

"And it seems to us the more fire power you have the better, with just got you one extra angel, and we're offering to lend our powers to this fight. Can you really afford to turn us down?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and waited expectantly.

"Here's to Team Free Will. All seven of us against the armies of heaven and hell," Dean grinned raising his coffee cup in salute.

"I think he's keeping you around for your cooking," Hermione snorted amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Firstly I would like to say thank you for everyone who has kindly reviewed, and second I apologise for how long it has been since I updated this story, I'm afraid I hit a bit of a writers block, but we're shifting again so hopefully I have gotten back into the flow of the story. I hope you enjoy XD**

**Angelic Abomination's comment, that was an amazing reveiw! Thank you so much, I always love Harry getting mixed up in the boys world lol. I've not really seen Harry paired with one of the boys and Cas so thought I would write one myself, plus killing Gabriel off was a travesty!**

**Yukikoneko 1990, Sorry to keep you on the edge for so long!**

**MysticalGa1984, Yay, that is an amazing thing to hear, hope you carry on enjoying it.**

**FantasyW****riter93, Lol Dean would be the one thinking with his stomach XD**

**Loki88, thank you, I enjoy writing Harry this way, hope you enjoy him in this chapter, and love your name btw XD**

**Androidtracker, Harry and Hermione have a sibling bond, I just can't write them together lol, they're brother and sister in my head!**

**Sam Girl '94, hee hee hee it will be a shock I hope, more Harry/Cas moments in this chapter. **

**Scriptsave, thats amazing to hear thank you so much, I apologise for the wait, hope this chapter makes up for it a little.**

**RogueNya, lol I'm going on the presumption you meant Harry married to Hermione, the answer is no, they have a sibling bond, which will be explained later on.**

**Raion, thank you for your review, glad you are enjoying it. Harry's treatement for Bobby is in this chapter so hope its what you expected, and the not moving part I explain as well. Lol it wasn't really a shock for them to go for the underdog was it?**

**917brat, *blushing* thank you so much lol, its good to know my readers have faith in me. I hope this can live up to my other stories. Harry and Hermione do have a sibling bond, as to what the rest of Team Free Will think...you're ahead of me! lol. Hermione will be paired off don't worry XD**

**Little-bast, Glad you are enjoying the story, have to admit the cleaning ball bit was one of the funnest bits I have written in any of my stories! Hope you enjoy the chapter, FINALLY!**

**Kiarallie, He's not the Master of Death anymore, but it had some lingering after effects and fluctatations to his powers that have all mostly gone now. As for Sam, you'll just have to bear with me and see XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Harry let out a tired sigh and shoved his fingers through his hair. He had taken it out of its pony tail when his head started thumping. He and Hermione had been in Bobby's 'library' for nearly four hours straight going through the pile of books that Bobby collected over the years catching up on the armies of both sides, the apocalypse and basically taking Hunting 101.

His brain was screaming for a break but every time he opened his mouth Hermione would shoot him _that _look. So he remained here picking his way through endless dusty books. The nostalgia was killing him, only slightly more than the boredom was.

"Hey guys, Gabriel is awake and grumbling," Sam poked his head into the library before blinking as a dark haired blur shot passed him before he had finished speaking.

"Thank Merlin for that!" Harry grumbled as he shot passed Sam, the taller man trailing after him.

"Merlin?" Sam asked, glancing back to see Hermione still seated at the desk they had conjured, along with four of Harry's cleaning balls that seemed to be going nuts in the library that probably hadn't seen any form of a cleaning in about five years.

"Huh?" Harry asked as he stepped into the living room to see Dean, Bobby and Castiel gathered around Gabriel's bed where he was sitting against the headboard looking uncomfortable.

"You said thank Merlin, as in _the _Merlin?" Sam asked eagerly. He reminded Harry of a cross between Hermione and a puppy dog, he made eagerness for knowledge much cuter than Hermione did - and he still looked at Hermione with amused fondness whenever she went into research mode.

"Yup, _the _Merlin," Harry grinned and left it at that as he gently shoved Castiel out the way and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok kid you're going to have to explain that one," Bobby grumbled from his wheelchair, looking up he found Dean, Sam and Bobby looking at him curiously, Castiel was blinking at him slightly stunned. From being pushed aside Harry would guess with a small grin.

"_The _Merlin really existed. He was one of, if not the, most powerful wizard that has ever existed. To the wizarding world his name is used kind of the same way God's is in your world. Erm no offence feathers, wings," Harry added to Castiel and Gabriel.

"Wings? I feel like someone eight sizes larger than me wore me for a week and then gave me back with lumps in places there shouldn't be! And you're calling me wings?" Gabriel snapped.

"Your alive aren't you? Geez your welcome for that by the way!" Harry snapped back. The Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel watched with slight shock as the archangel cowered slightly.

"Erm, right…just feels uncomfortable," he grumbled crossing his arms.

"That should fade within the next few days along with the pain and left over stiffness and aches. It could have been done without leaving as much of a…stretched feeling, but we just didn't have the time to do that," Harry shrugged lifting Gabriel's chin and looking into his eyes.

"Your eyes are funky!" Gabriel grinned leaning forwards to look closer so that their noses were practically touching.

"Thank you. Well everything seems to be healing in nice order, you have a wound where your vessel meets...you but its healing up nicely. You should be back on your feet in a couple of days, but you do need to take it easy until then, no tricks or magic or angelic stuff or you'll break the healing we put on you," Harry said firmly standing up.

"Break the healing?" Bobby asked leaning forwards in his chair.

"If you picture it as being a physical wound, we have only been able to heal it up so much, like a wound it has to heal the rest of the way itself. Basically we have made sure it isn't a gaping wound and stitched it up, but the force that was killing you is straining against the stitches and it will until it has completely healed. You use your magic angelic trickster thingy you're doubling the pressure on the stitches and it really won't hold, and we may not be able to stitch you back together!" Harry warned Gabriel. The archangel nodded his understanding rubbing the spot where the wound had been absently.

"When will he be able to get up?" Castiel asked moving closer. Everyone blinked when Harry suddenly ducked before straightening cautiously.

"Erm, Harry? You ok there?" Sam asked slowly.

"He can see Castiel's wings ya ijits!" Bobby snorted having put two and two together.

"If he can see them can he actually make physical contact with them?" Hermione asked as she strolled out the library without looking up from the book in her hand. Harry swore she had a form of sight, she could walk from one end of Hogwarts to the other, up, down, across with her nose in a book, not looking up once and manage to get back without an accident. Including the moving staircases, missing steps, moving corridors and everything.

"I…I do not know, no one has been able to see our true form while we are in our vessels before. Even other angels struggle to see it," Castiel said thoughtfully looking at Harry searchingly. "You may try and touch my wings," he said after a moment. The gasp of shock that Gabriel gave let everyone know that this wasn't as simple as Harry reaching out.

Looking curiously between the two angels Harry bit his lip unsurely before looking at the blue eyed angel.

"Are you sure, I don't want to do something…wrong," he said for lack of a better word.

"It is fine. Angels only let those that they trust implicitly touch out wings, it is like mortals allowing someone near their throat. An angel can say that he has only been able to make contact with three or four other angels wings," Castiel explained.

"And you trust me to touch them if I can?" Harry gawped slightly.

"You as much as any I trust I have faith in not to hurt me," Castiel's mouth twitched slightly and then everyone but Harry watched as he got a slightly concentrated look on his face. To Harry he could see the beautiful white wings stretching out at least thirteen feet across the room, the right one right in front of him.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths, even Castiel and Gabriel who didn't really need to breathe, as Harry tentatively reached up his hand, his fingers uncurling slowly until only one finger brushed along the feathery surface.

"Oh!" he gasped. The feathers had a strange mixed feeling to them, he could feel the normal feel of feathers, but there was also a slightly fluffy, cloudy feeling there as well, and the softest, purest silk. The feeling was amazing to him. As he stretched out all his fingers to brush along the wing, making sure to go with the feathers - he remember Buckbeak's dislike of you brushing his feathers the wrong way, and he really hoped that Castiel never found out that thought - he felt the whole wing give a shiver. Glancing up concerned he found a wide eyed look on the angel's face but not particularly in a bad way.

"I take it that's a yes then?" Hermione gave Harry a small smile causing him to snatch his hand away blushing.

"That would be a yes, yes," Harry nodded clearing his throat embarrassed. Though his eyes watched Castiel tucking his wings back in intently.

"That…is very strange to see, I can see you following the wings but can't actually see them," Bobby frowned slightly.

"Trust you," Hermione grinned at Harry.

"Did you manage to get the xrays?" Harry tried distracting them with the question. It worked on the hunters.

"Yes, but isn't there some sort of scan of your own that you can do?" Sam asked curiously as Dean hurried to get the xrays.

"Erm yes, but I've never really gotten the hang of them," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"When we were learning basic healing he did a scan of someone's leg, it was only a sprain but he was suggesting that amputation would be the best thing," Hermione snickered while Bobby looked panicked.

"I can heal just fine, its my magical diagnoses that aren't the best," Harry smiled sheepishly. "But I can figure it fine from the xrays don't worry," Harry snickered as he held the xray up to the light. He whistled as he took in the damage to Bobby's spine. "You really did a number on yourself," he muttered.

"Yeah thanks," Bobby huffed slumping back into his chair.

"Hmm…" Harry took out another xray and looked at it a little closer.

"Can you not do anything about it?" Sam asked concerned walking over to stand right behind Harry, the heat from Sam's body surrounding him.

"It's a bad case scenario for sure, its been so long since the injury was made. You have to understand that when you are injured and heal your body heals and adjusts itself around the injury, sometimes to a way that means there is no way, even magically that can heal it. I need to…Merlin what in the hell is that!" Harry yelped as he held the fourth xray up. Sam quickly looked closer and chuckled lightly.

"That's Enochian symbols. Cas put them on us so that the dick angels wouldn't be able to see us wherever we were. Unfortunately it works on him as well," Sam explained.

"Erm, I don't think the angels know who we are so there's no need to do that to us, right?" Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

"It is probably a good idea," Castiel said thoughtfully.

"Erm…really?" Harry winced looking at the inscriptions again on the ribs in the xrays. "How exactly do you get them on there?"

"Like this," Castiel reached out and touched Harry's chest causing him to gasp in pain and back away quickly rubbing at his chest.

"Hey! Ow! A little warning please! Merlin and Morgana that frigging hurt!" Harry grumbled scowling at Castiel.

"How bad?" Hermione asked backing away slightly when Castiel came towards her.

"Less than the Crucio, little bit more than cutting hex," Harry said thoughtfully still rubbing as though it would ease the pain.

"Morgana was real too?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, though less evil bitch and more grey," Harry nodded as Hermione yelped and dodged away from Cas rubbing her ribs and glaring at him.

"Grey?" Dean asked curiously from were he had perched himself on the end of Gabriel's bed.

"You have three basic classification of wizard and witch, its kind of nature and nurture, we are predisposed towards one type, but we don't have to stick with it. You have Dark, Light and Grey. They all pretty much explain themselves, though Dark doesn't always mean evil," Harry explained picking the xrays back up and studying them.

"So Morgana wasn't evil?" Sam asked eagerly.

"No she was grey, could be ruthless when she needed to be. Actually me and Hermione are probably closer to grey than we are light," Harry shrugged.

"What about the whole Mordred being her and Arthur's baby? Tricking him into sleeping with her," Sam frowned as Dean said.

"Oh ah…well yeah…see in the wizarding world magic kind kicks in when our numbers are getting low, things like DNA isn't much of an issue against mother magic. Incestuous relationships were quite common, keep it in the bloodline you know. Brothers and sisters were increasingly less common, now incestuous relationships tend to be first cousins as the most," Hermione explained.

"And Arthur slept with Morgana willingly," Harry added.

"You guys are like walking myth books," Dean shook his head.

"These things are taught to us in school like the Colonials are taught to you. Its our history," Hermione shrugged.

"That and frigging Goblin wars," Harry snorted. "Alright, I reckon I can do something about this. I'm not 100% that it will work though," he warned.

"Anything's worth a go to get me out this thing, hit me with it," Bobby shrugged.

"Alright, lets all sit down to discuss this," Harry said with a glance to Hermione who quickly had enough chairs for them in a weird circle around the right side of Gabriel's bed. Settling down between Hermione and Sam Harry paused trying to phrase this right.

"You're making me nervous kid, spit it out," Bobby quickly got fed up and urged him on. Grinning Harry looked up and answered.

"Alright, look I'm going to have to do this in a couple of stages, and I'm probably going to have to mix a little muggle methods into this. Now I mentioned the option of removing your spine, that I am afraid is still the only option, however I won't have to remove it all, just a few of your vertebrae that have the damage and probably re-set your pelvic bone as it has reset itself around your injury. _If _we do this I am also going to have to do some manipulation on your muscles around the area and you will be stuck on potions for about…nine months to a year," Harry explained slowly.

"Do you mind explaining what you would be doing in a little more detail?" Castiel asked with a small frown.

"Sure. Well first I would put you under, a strong sleeping draught, you would be asleep for 24 hours. Then I would make an incision along your back. Using a few spells I will isolate and cut off the vertebrae that is causing the damage. I'll inject healing potions into the muscles to speed up the process of them shifting back into a new position. I'll then…erm…shatter your pelvic bone. Once that is done I will heal the incision and feed you a skelegrow potion, a strong healing draught and a nutrients potion. The skelegrow will repair your pelvic bone and re grow the missing vertebrae, correctly hopefully. The healing potion will speed up the healing of your muscles and body around it, the nutrients potion will give you the enjoy you need while you're asleep as your body heals," Harry spoke mostly to Bobby but the others were listening intently.

"Hopefully?" Dean frowned.

"The problem with this is that the potion isn't sentient, it basically does what your body tells it it should be. The problem is Bobby's body has been like this for long enough that when the potion hits his system it could just put it back to the way it is now because that's how his body is used to being," Harry sighed.

"Anything is worth a go, I'm in if you are," Bobby shrugged.

"Alright, well I'm going to have to get the ingredients that I need for Hermione to brew the Skelegrow…I think we have enough potions in our stores for you to start on the healing draught right?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah we should do, at least to start it up the only thing I think we may be out of is arrowsroots," Hermione nodded.

"Do you need to have magic to make the potion?" Bobby asked.

"To brew it yes, when witches and wizards brew a potion we automatically infuse it with our magic as we go along," Hermione explained.

"That's a shame, I was going to say that we could've helped you," Bobby shrugged.

"Preparation would be fine," Hermione smiled seeing the hunter's need for some control in all this.

"That will save you some time then….erm if you can help with the potions, know where we can get ingredients?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"What type of things do you need?" Sam frowned.

"Erm…here," Hermione fished the right book out her nag and flipped to the skelegrow page before handing it over.

"I know where you can get some of these things, but the rest…dragons blood? Dragons still exist?" Bobby choked staring wide eyed at them.

"Yes, the Magical governments all around the world decided that for the protection of dragons we needed to put them into reserves, muggles were killing them off at too high a number. In the 14th century the reserves were built all across the world and the dragons were moved there for their protection, they still exist all over the world, but there aren't any wild dragons anymore," Hermione explained.

"I would be able to take you anywhere in the world for you to buy what you needed," Castiel said quietly from where he had been standing by Gabriel's bedside listening.

"Really? Huh that's handy. If you don't mind then sure, I have no idea where to start looking here, I doubt there is really anywhere," Harry mused.

"You might as well go now, I will get the healing draught going with what we have. The skel-grow potion takes a week to brew so we need to get it started quickly. Here take this," Hermione ran her wand along the ingredients needed and then along a blank page, the hunters and angels watching as the words neatly wrote themselves out onto the page.

They then moved their attention back to Hermione when she reached into her bag with two hands and tugged out a cauldron.

"That's…" Dean blinked.

"A cauldron, yes, what did you think I was going to use a soup pan?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You will need to buy one more cauldron while you are out. Where are you planning on going?" She asked Harry.

"Edinburgh would probably be the safest bet," Harry mused.

"You're going to magical area?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Want to come as well?" Harry grinned seeing the glint in the hunters eyes. He ignored Hermione's smirk that she tried to hide by busying herself with tugging things out of her bag.

"Would I be able to?" Sam asked looking like a kid on Christmas day.

"If Feathers can take us both sure," Harry shrugged looking questioningly at Castiel.

"I can take you both," the angel nodded catching on to why he was being looked at after a moment.

"Here let me give you some money, you're doing all this for me you shouldn't have to buy the ingredients," Bobby said making to roll away.

"Bobby, witches and wizards use different currency, your money wouldn't be any good. Besides I can more than afford a few bits and pieces, no worries," Harry waved him off, seeing the determined set to the hunters face he bargained. "Tell you what, you keep me stocked on coke and crisps while we're here and that will be my payment?"

"Crisps?" Bobby frowned confused.

"Er…" Harry looked to Hermione for help.

"Er…erm…oh! Yes chips!" Hermione remembered.

"Chips, oh. You're a cheap date aren't you," Dean snickered.

"Very love, but you still couldn't afford me," Harry sassed with a grin before making his way into the kitchen, leaving Sam, Hermione and Gabriel laughing, Bobby chuckling and Castiel actually looking amused at the slightly stunned look on Dean's face. "Alrighty then you two, are we ready?" he asked coming back into the room with his sunglasses on and a heavy piece of fabric over his arm.

"What's that?" Dean asked still looking slightly pouty.

"Is that a cloak?" Gabriel asked incredulously. "You lot are still wearing them?"

"Yeah, sadly the wizarding world haven't managed to make it out of the medieval times," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"On the plus side, they do help you conceal yourself," Harry shrugged.

"You need to hide?" Bobby frowned.

"Yes, long story that we are totally not getting into right now, but its nothing illegal or bad," Harry said as he caught the pouch Hermione chucked at him.

"I have a feeling there is a lot in that story," Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"A hell of a lot," Hermione snorted, heaving the cauldron off the floor and making her way into the kitchen.

"So how do we do this?" Harry asked Castiel. Sam knowing what was going to happen moved to stand next to Harry and Castiel placed his fingers on Harry and Sam's foreheads. In the time that it took Harry to blink they were in Edinburgh. "Huh,"

* * *

><p>"So that's angel travel….much better than apparating," Harry shrugged rolling his shoulders.<p>

"Apparating?" Sam asked while still gazing around in wonder.

"Wizard form of popping from one place to the other," Harry answered before looking around himself to get a bearing on where they were. Spotting the train station he figured it out and grabbed Castiel and Sam's hands, much to both hunter and angels shock equally, and started tugging them through the crowd.

They got a few curious looks, hurrying through Edinburgh attached to a smallish, long haired man. Sam was looking around taking everything in, while trying to keep up with Harry's surprisingly swift pace, Castiel looked as though he wasn't quite sure what he should be doing.

"Welcome to McGowan Alley," Harry grinned before tugging them through a seemingly solid brick wall. Even Castiel flinched slightly waiting for the impact with the wall only to realise that they had passed straight through and were standing in an alleyway lined as far as they could see with bright, busy shops. Men, women, children, teenagers and some questionable looking…people that made Sam's hand twitch towards his gun were walking from shop to shop, none of them had a bag in sight, but they were all wearing robes and waiting hats to Sam's delight. Turning to speak to Harry he found that the man had pulled on the cloak and tugged the hood up so it covered his face.

"I promise when we have time later I'm bring you back to one of these, until then we need to get in and out quickly. Come on the apothecary is this way if I remember rightly," Harry nodded down the alleyway. "Erm, stick close and don't accept anything off anyone," He added noticing the WWW shop down the Alley.

"Are those broomsticks?" Sam asked excitedly pausing outside the broom shop behind some kids to stare in awe at the brooms displayed in the window.

"Yes those are broomsticks, yes we ride them, ask me later and I'll explain Quidditch to you," Harry said as he stepped back to catch Sam's arm and tug him on their way again.

"I had forgotten how interesting magic could be," Castiel said gazing around the alley with interest.

"How long has it been since you have been to a magical area?" Harry asked as he ushered them along the alley, keeping hold of Sam this time.

"About 700 hundred years," Castiel answered still looking around missing the twin startled looks that he got.

"Wow…that's, well, that's a long time," Harry attempted to sound casual as he spoke but failed miserably.

"Angels were not allowed down for a long time," Castiel shrugged.

"Here we are," Harry tugged his hood up higher making sure his features were concealed and pressed his glasses further up his nose before leading the way into the shop. Sam gazed around with a mixture of interest and horror. Normally he would be pulling his gun and aiming at the sight of somewhere like this, now however he gazed around with morbid curiosity at the jars, barrels, tubs and vials of eyes, animals parts, bugs, blood, fur, and God knows what else along with herbs, flowers, leaves and roots of all kinds.

Dotted along the shelves were old fashion scales, there seemed to be make shift packs of ingredients made up in stacks with the general purposes for what they would brew written on them, all sized and types of Cauldrons were for sale along one wall.

"This is…really creepy…and really amazing," Sam breathed out looking around the shop wide eyed in a way that made Harry smile softly.

"It smells in here," Castiel frowned scrunching his nose slightly.

"I'll be ask quick as I can," Harry promised with a wider smile. Twenty minutes later he was followed to the counter by a slightly disgruntled hunter and a stunned angel having turned them into pack mules, carrying the ingredients that he picked out.

"Is this everything that you'll be needing mr…" The shop owner gave a slightly tight smile seeing the hood that cast shadows around Harry's face.

"Mr Grimm, yes this is everything thank you," Harry nodded politely. Mentally he gave a sigh, even though it had been nearly two years since the end of the war but people were still slightly on edge and wary of strangers.

"That will be twenty galleons thank you Mr Grimm. Have a nice day," The shop keeper said a little more friendlier after bagging their things.

"You too," Harry nodded before passing most of the bags to Sam and Castiel and urging them back out of the shop. "Alright that's everything, we ready to head back?" Harry asked looking between them.

"Can't we go and look at the broomsticks?" Sam asked slightly pleadingly looking back to the shop.

"I'll let you have a go on mine," Harry laughed shaking his head at the puppy dog eyes he was getting.

"…That's not a euphemism is it?" Sam asked with a dark blush startling a laugh from Harry.

"Now, I never go anywhere without my Firebolt, its in Hermione's bag, I'll let you have a go on it at some point," Harry assured him.

"Oh that would be cool!" Sam grinned nodding his head so fast his shaggy hair bounced with him.

"Are we going back then?" Castiel asked looking between them.

"Sure, zap away," Harry told him.

"You are much better at this, Dean complains he can not poop after," Castiel informed them before touching his fingers to their foreheads, the bags he had been given dropping around the crook of his arm. The sound of Harry's laughter at Castiel's comment disappearing with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm so sorry for the delay, I have been having a few writing blocks with some of my stories, this one being one of them. Also RL is a bit difficult at the minute which is annoyingly slowing me down with writing as well :s Hope you enjoy the chapter, review responses can be found at the end of the chapter. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Are we going back then?" Castiel asked looking between them._

_"Sure, zap away," Harry told him._

_"You are much better at this, Dean complains he can not poop after," Castiel informed them before touching his fingers to their foreheads, the bags he had been given dropping around the crook of his arm. The sound of Harry's laughter at Castiel's comment disappearing with them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Harry watched amused from his seat at the table as Hermione taught Bobby and Sam how to properly chop, grind, slice, dice and dissect potions ingredients while explaining the various properties of each ingredient and what it would do in the potion. Harry had been stuck to his chair - literally - by Hermione and given yet another book to read through, this one about demons.

Hermione knowing that Harry would protest about setting up the cauldrons in the kitchen had started brewing in the dinning room, where they had set up the other cauldron so that they now had three in a row on the dinning room table. Apparently Bobby hadn't been happy about this until Hermione had shown him that the flames she placed underneath the cauldrons wouldn't damage his table.

"Harry you're supposed to be reading up," Hermione sighed as she stirred her potion counter clockwise.

"I am!" Harry said defensively holding up his book to show how far he had gotten.

"You haven't turned a page for nearly twenty minutes," Hermione said without even looking at the book.

"Freaking muti tasker," Harry grumbled slumping in his seat.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed before poking her wand at him and unsticking him. "Go stick up some type of privacy curtain in the living room and expand the two sections," Hermione shook her head as he jumped to his feet eagerly.

"Yes mame, I'll check on Gabriel as well," He grinned before hurrying out of the room.

"Honestly he can hardly sit still without being able to do something for more than an hour. School was a nightmare with him!" Hermione said amused as she took the bowl Sam had been grinding arrows root in for her.

"He's not a big reader?" Sam asked, actually looking a little disappointed.

"He's plenty smart and he learns faster than anyone when its practical, and he'll read, its just getting him to sit still for long enough to do it. I'm more the brains of the operation," Hermione chuckled.

"How long have you two known each other?" Bobby asked as he carefully sliced some monkswood exactly the way Hermione had showed him it had to be done.

"Since we were eleven so…nearly ten years now, seems like so much longer," Hermione chuckled.

"How long have you been married?" Sam asked with something in his voice Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on, but then again she was busy gawping at him so she didn't really have the time to pinpoint it right then. Luckily the potion was at a standing stage.

"Married?" She repeated confused.

"You're both hyphened Black, I thought…" Sam frowned.

"Oh Merlin no! Urgh! No! Harry adopted me as part of the Black house, he's Lord Black, its one of the oldest families in the wizarding world, it rough translates as a Duke in the muggle world. We're not married! We're like brother and sister!" Hermione laughed,

"I'm….I'm so sorry! I just presumed…" Sam apologised flustered.

"Don't worry about it, I guess we're used to so many people just knowing nearly everything about us that we didn't think to explain the surnames," Hermione waved him off still looking amused.

"Why would people know nearly everything about you both?" Bobby frowned looking up from his chopping.

"Wizarding Britain…we're slightly well known because of events that have happened a few years ago," Hermione said slowly as she concentrated on her potion again.

"You wantin' to develop that?" Bobby asked curiously.

"We'll only want to do this once…Harry! Bring Gabriel, Castiel and Dean in here, we're going to have to tell them about the war!" Hermione called through the house.

"War?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Hang on, and start dicing this," Hermione said putting something down in front of him that made him wrinkle his nose.

"Do I want to know what this is?" Sam asked slowly giving it a small poke with his knife and actually gagging when a disgusting smell emanated from it.

"Its liver," Hermione smiled as what sounded like an argument broke out from the living room.

"Liver of what?" Sam said asked with a wince.

"Dragon, taken after death of cause, you're actually lucky, this increases the potency of the potion but they are incredibly difficult to manage to buy and expensi…you know never mind," Hermione smiled brightly as she stopped her stream of information when she looked at Bobby.

"Expensive? How expensive?" Bobby said sharply looking between her and the liver.

"More than affordable," Hermione's smile was still a little too wide and a little too bright.

"Affordable?" Bobby raised his eyebrow

"Ok look, please don't bring it up with Harry. He thinks that you deserve a break, and I have to agree that you deserve to be healed with everything that we can give it. You guys don't just look a gift horse in the mouth, you pull its teeth and examine every inch of it for a trick," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry has money, expense isn't an issue to him, he just wants to help so please don't try and pay him back or anything like that, you'd be insulting him more than anything,"

"I…" Bobby's response was cut off by the argument coming closer to them.

"If you use one drop of your angel/trickester magic thingy I swear I will lock you away and freeze your as until the week has passed!" Harry snapped.

"This is embarrassing! I am an angel of the Lord and have been worshipped as a Norse God for thousands of years!" Gabriel's protests managed to sound grouchy and angry.

"I don't care if you're the bloody creator, you will park your arse and refrain from doing magic!" Harry said firmly.

"I can at least walk!" Gabriel complained as he floated into the room, Sam and Bobby staring as he was levitated into one of the chairs at the table. Dean followed him in at Harry's side laughing and staring at the same time. Castiel was trailing behind looking neutral as normal.

"Not until tomorrow evening at least, you have to give your vessel time to heal and recover as well, whatever Kali did to keep you here you still had angel juice pouring through a human body, a human body that you have been wearing for a long time," Harry frowned down at him.

"Gabriel, please do as he advises," Castiel's quiet voice had them all turning to look at him.

"Aw geez Sammy, of everything you could have taught him, you had to teach him the puppy dog eyes?" Dean shook his eyes as he watched Castiel's already big blue eyes staring at Gabriel pleadingly.

"Castiel…" Gabriel winced.

"I have only just got my brother back and I have already lost you once, please, just do as he says," Castiel said quietly.

"Oh geez, alright fine, fine, I'll behave," Gabriel sighed slumping slightly in his seat.

"Thank you," Castiel actually smiled slightly making Gabriel grin back at him as he shook his head.

"You always were able to twist us around your little finger. And Sammy didn't teach him that, he's been doing it for a few hundred thousand years longer than Sammy's been alive," Gabriel snorted.

"Wow….that's quite weird to think about," Harry pulled a face.

"Enough that you'll stop nagging me?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," Harry grinned sitting down as well and tugging Castiel between himself and Gabriel when it seemed he was happy to hover.

"What's this about then?" Dean asked peering curiously into the cauldron Hermione was working at.

"Bobby and Sam asked some questions that led me to realise me and Harry are going to have to tell you some stuff, especially if we are going to be working together in this and kicking some arse," Hermione said quietly as she stirred the potion.

"What stuff?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Is this to do with the hood and stuff?" Sam asked looking at Harry.

"Yes. Castiel already knows, and I'm pretty sure that means Gabriel will as well," Harry looked at him questioningly.

"The war? Yeah I heard whispers and murmurs from across the ocean," Gabriel nodded.

"It's to do with my eyes and how they became this way," Harry started to explain.

"This about the whole Master of Death thing?" Dean asked settling down more comfortably.

"Yes. I know you guys keep an eye on things in the world, events that happen to keep track of signs and all that type of things. You saw the events in Britain that ended about two and a half years ago?" Harry asked.

"The natural disasters?" Bobby frowned.

"Except they weren't natural disasters. There was a war between our kind. What you have to understand firstly is that each wizard or witch is born with a magical core, we're like psychics, we don't have a choice in receiving magic its just part of who we are, like our eye colour or hair colour. It comes to us in two different ways, we either get it passed to us hereditarily – the most common type – or we are born to none magical parents for some reason – like me. There is nothing like racism or sexism or homophobia in the wizarding world, but like every community there are problems. In ours its blood," Hermione sighed.

"Blood?" Sam frowned.

"Muggleborns. You have the old, pureblood families who believe that muggleborns pollute the wizarding world with their blood, destroy the family lines. The world is pretty much split into three sides, those who believe that muggleborns pollute the bloodlines, those who don't really care one way or the other, and those that believe muggleborns are needed to add fresh blood into our world. Needless to say that among the fanatical purebloods in-breeding is a little bit of a problem," Harry winced at the memory of Crabbe and Goyle.

"We have always had problems with this dispute, especially in the last three centuries halfbloods, born from purebloods and muggleborns, have become more common. I'm a halfblood. Then seventy years ago a man called Tom Riddle was born in an orphanage. He was the son of a pureblood witch and a muggle man, but his mother had fed his father love potions for nearly three years to make him fall in love with her. They married and she eventually became pregnant, when she was six months along she thought that he would love her without the potions, that along the way he would have realised he loved, especially with them being married and about to have a baby. Except he didn't, he completely freaked out when he came out from the spell of the potion, especially when he realised she was a witch. he kicked her out. Two problems with this is, her family after a hell of a lot of in breeding did not have the best mental health record, and children born from love potions are more than likely to be unstable. She stumbled into an orphanage in early labour at eight months. She gave birth to him, lived long enough to name him," Harry stopped and looked to Hermione who took it up.

"You don't need to know much more about him. Basically he grew up in the orphanage where he didn't quite fit in, magical children perform what's called accidental magic, it is completely instinctual and it can be dangerous because its unguided and untrained. I threw a man into the wall who scared me when I was eight. Tom was unstable, he killed two children when he was seven. Then he found out he was a wizard when he eleven and he went to the school in Britain that teaches magic. Except he didn't quite fit in there either. He was charming and charismatic, but he was a muggle raised halfblood in pureblood territory, until it was discovered that he was the heir to one of the lines that purebloods practically worship. And he started building a following, he wanted to destroy both worlds, but he had a waiting army for him if he claimed he was following his ancestors line in wanting to wipe out muggleborns and 'purify' the wizarding world. From a young age he had managed to start pulling people around him,"

"At sixteen he killed his paternal family, his father and grandparents, and he killed his maternal grandfather. He disappeared for a little while before coming back as a strong power. Like I said before there are three sides to magic, light, dark and grey, Tom renamed himself Voldemort…"

"Flight of death? That's a little…cheesy," Sam wrinkled his nose before looking apologetic, Harry however just started laughing.

"Voldemort liked doing the whole A typical evil, mad cackle thing. Anyway he used dark magic evilly. And he and his followers started a war. They set to kill all muggleborns and halfbloods that sided against them and to try and take control of the wizarding world. They fought for nearly six years with the violence and attacks escalating. The ministry of magic fought them, but there was a vigilante sector created called the Order of the Phoenix to fight him in ways the ministry couldn't. My parents joined when they were seventeen, my paternal grandparents were part of it. And then when my mum was pregnant with me a prophecy was made, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies'._" Harry recited.

"That's one hell of a prophecy kid, leaves very little for maneuvering. Take it it was you?" Bobby sighed leaning back in his wheelchair.

"Yup it was talking about me," Harry nodded lifting his fringe so that they could see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that was normally covered by his fringe. "My parents were betrayed by someone they thought were a friend when I was eighteen months old. We had gone into hiding with the one other family who would have fitted the prophecy, spells had been placed around where we were living that meant we couldn't be found except for if the friend told the location. Voldemort killed my mum and dad and tried to kill me, but the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body," Harry sighed.

"Harry came to Hogwarts when he was eleven, and Voldemort started trying to come back the same year. When we were fourteen he kidnapped Harry and used his blood in a potion to bring himself back, to give himself a body from the shadow that he had been before that. He laid low for a year gathering his people and army back together, he broke his followers out of the Wizarding prison where they had been placed after his fall, the ones that had managed to stay away from prison either going back to him or being killed as traitors. His return was officially accepting before we turned sixteen. We found out that Voldemort had split his soul seven times and placed them into objects so that if his body was killed he would be able to keep coming back. We tracked them down with another friend, one by one from the safe places he had put them and we found a way to destroy them. Voldemort had seized control of the ministry and most of wizarding Britain through it, we were on the run and the most wanted people in wizarding Britain and some of the muggle world where Voldemort had managed to extend his influence," Hermione worked as she spoke, only looking up now and then to meet their eyes, she noted that even Gabriel and Castiel seemed to be listening eagerly.

"Finally we had all of them that we could collect and we were ready to make our last move. We went to the place where we knew we would receive the most support to fight back, where one of the last objects with Voldemort's soul was, and where we would stand our best chance. We returned to our school Hogwarts, where the best wards in the country are. When we appeared the teachers and students revolted against Voldemort, any of his supporters that were still inside the school were locked away, and the Order of the Phoenix members that were still alive were sent for and joined us at the school. We managed to find the other soul piece while the battle started, Voldemort's forces had arrived quickly with him. There were only two pieces left. I was one of them," Harry waited as the exclamations calmed down.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry he was going to create another horcrux, to make one you have to use murder as a start to the ritual. However it went wrong and he transferred his soul into Harry. We…we did not know this until the last minute. For…for…" Hermione gritted her teeth making a flash of guilt go through Harry, she still struggled when it came to the memory of Harry walking out into the forest.

"For Voldemort to be able to be defeated I had to die, the horcrux inside of me had to die. Voldemort called me out, said that if I went into the forest around the school to face him he would stop the attack on the school. I knew I had to face him, and die so…"

"You went!" Gabriel spat out surprising Harry.

"Yes, I thought you knew what happened?" Hermione frowned.

"We know the basics, but we did not know the details of it," Castiel said, even his voice holding a note of surprise.

"You actually went to him? Knowing you were going to die?" Gabriel moved enough that Harry pressed his hand down on his shoulder when he winced as the movement pulled his wound.

"Yes, I went, I had to die, for my friends for my family, to stop him," Harry shrugged.

"Geez you're worse than those two," Gabriel shook his head pointing between Sam and Dean who just grinned.

"Yeah well, there weren't exactly a lot of options," Harry huffed.

"He's right, you are worse than us," Dean snorted.

"Carry on Harry," Sam encouraged when Harry's eyes narrowed on his brother.

"I went out into the forest and…well I let him kill me. I guess you would call in limbo where I went, I was given a choice, I could pass on or I could go back and face Voldemort and try and finish the fight. I obviously chose to come back, I was allowed to because I held the three Deathly Hallows that made me the Master of Death…"

"We'll tell that story another time," Hermione said when she saw all three hunters opening their mouths.

"I came back and I fought Voldemort, our friend killed the last horcrux which was his snake, and I was able to finally kill Voldemort for good. That, unfortunately, made us very famous in our world, like stalkers, they wrote in the papers what toothpaste I use and did a whole article on whether or not I am a boxer or a briefs kind of guy," Harry shuddered.

"My favourite brand of perfume sold out in three days and there was a charming article on everything I bought while doing a shop run," Hermione shook her head.

"Basically, Britain not much fun for us, so when Tessa came we leaped at the chance to get away for a while, we've taken quite a few extended holidays in the last two years," Harry smiled.

"So you're famous?" Dean asked.

"In our world yes," Hermione nodded.

"So are you like…tv show famous or film star famous?" Dean asked thoughtfully.

"More like presidental famous," Hermione admitted unwillingly.

"Huh…and you didn't like that?" Sam asked.

"If we sneezed in our own homes it was reported, if we went out anywhere it was reported, relationships were pretty much a no go, everyone wanted to know absolutely everything about us, we could barely go our anywhere without being hounded…"

"Ok, ok, not a good thing," Dean interrupted Hermione's list holding his hands up in surrender. The three hunters watched fascinated as Hermione dropped a leaf into the potion and it let out a cloud of purple smoke.

"How did you get onto this anyway?" Harry asked curiously as he stood and made his way into the kitchen after glancing at the clock.

"Oh, just thought that maybe they should know we actually have battle training and can fight," Hermione said nonchalantly shooting Bobby and Sam pointed looks.

"That's a good point," Harry nodded as he started pottering around the kitchen putting lunch together.

"So, your eyes are like that because you died?" Sam asked Harry as he wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"You know its really refreshing to have people just say that," Harry said as he busily put together sandwiches.

"I'm sorry that was really insens…"

"I wasn't being sarcastic. It really is nice to not have someone tiptoeing around it or automatically lowering their voices when they speak about it," Harry smiled as he turned.

"Please tell me that you have some candy?" Gabriel pleaded making Harry spin around ready to tell him off only to see Castiel carefully carrying him in. "If you're going to be feeding us I am not staying in there with all those bits and pieces and smell!" Gabriel shuddered as Castiel placed him at the kitchen table.

"Can't blame you," Harry agreed stretching up to open a cupboard unaware of the three eyes that glued to the flash of pale skin that was revealed. Pulling back down he threw a candy bar to each of the three men, chuckling when Castiel caught his and looked at it enquiringly.

"Oh sweet father who's not in heaven, thank you for the sweet sugary goddness that is candy," Gabriel hummed.

"You two need a moment alone?" Harry grinned flicking three plates of sandwiches through to the dinning room with his wand and then floating the other four to the table.

"I lived as a trickster for a few thousand years, I got very attached to candy over the years, especially as it got better. You humans are incredible for your inventivenness of foods," Gabriel chuckled as Harry slid into the seat beside him.

"Everything humans have come up with and its our food you admire?" Harry laughed.

"Especially the candy," Gabriel nodded seriously before grinning.

"Good to know what to bribe you with to get you to sit still and not do magic for the next week," Harry teased before looking at the other two in the room. "Sit down and eat your sandwiches," he nodded to the opposite side of the table.

"I do not need sustenance," Castiel frowned.

"Will you tell him that he needs to eat food now that he's cut off from heaven please?" Harry asked Gabriel who was looking serious.

"He's right, the longer you are cut off the more you need to eat, you might as well keep on top of it and get used to it now while there isn't any despirate need for it. You should also try and eat something sugary regularly, it's the best thing to replace energy," Gabriel advised.

"That's why you eat so much sugar? That's where the rumours came from?" Sam asked sliding into a seat at the table followed by a hesitant Castiel who eyed the sandwich.

"Yup, as an archangel I can last a bit longer than Castiel, but eventually I noticed that my energy was…lagging and I was getting rapidly weaker. I tried hundreds of different things to try and replace the energy that I would normally get from heaven. I found eating and drinking like a human helped, but sugar even more so," Gabriel explained. "Somewhere along the way the rumours about Tricksters always eating sugar appeared,"

"How does your angel magic and trickster magic work?" Harry asked as he tucked into his sandwich.

"Its basically the same thing except I repress my grace so that my brothers couldn't track me down. Michael would have gone nuts when I disappeared…"

"Raphael also, the heavens were dark and stormy for nearly two months," Castiel said quietly.

"It rained down here for twice that," Gabriel admitted with a wince.

"Do you mind me asking, why did you…" Harry drew off looking uncertain.

"Why did I run? I don't mind you asking. I just, I couldn't stay anymore, my brothers and sisters were turning against each other, Michael and Lucifer who I had grown up with, who had loved each other so much, were fighting to try and kill each other, Raphael turned cold and angry. Lucifer was my brother but I was suddenly expected to hate him. Our brothers and sisters that Lucifer corrupted, I had to kill so many of them, and they still looked like angels at that time. I just, I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't take the fighting and sorrow, but mainly I couldn't stand the anger and hatred in my brothers. I decided to run, to leave and hide rather than be forced to carry on," Gabriel sighed.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you," Harry said quietly.

"A lot of time has passed, it got easier, I miss them, I miss my home, but I made a life for myself down here," Gabriel smiled looking more himself.

"And you decided to fight?" Sam asked.

"I realised that I'm quite happy with it here as it is, plenty of humans to trick, lots of interesting things invented and happening to keep me entertained. And if you guys can put up a fight I guess I can manage it," Gabriel chuckled.

"Sounds good to me," Harry nodded raising his cup of coffee.

"Oh ew what the hell is that! That's disgusting, come on I'm eating!" Dean's protests from the dinning room proceeded him running into the room carrying his sandwich and wearing a look of disgust.

"Don't be such a baby ya idjit!" Bobby shouted through sounding amused.

"It stinks! It smells like mine and Sammy's laundrey bag when we haven't made it to a laundrette for a month!" Dean shouted through as he heaved himself up onto the counter to eat.

"Ew you leave your washing unwashed for a month?" Harry wrickled his nose.

"Only in the most despirate times," Sam said quickly before flushing slightly.

"How you lot haven't died of a fungul infection or food poisoning or something by now I have no idea," Harry said with a faint shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**CordeliaFaith's comments, Lol thank you, Castiel is so fun to write with his obliviousness to social norms, thank you, I'm hoping to set a good base for them. Lol hope this chapter cleared up the confusion of Harry and Hermione's names, that is what I wanted you to think XD**

**Forestreject, Lol I do love Harry/Castiel fics, but decided to go for the groupsome XD I actually just read a brilliant Harry/Cas/Gabriel fic called 'Master Over Death' by Yukikoneko1990. I always wish that Gabriel hadn't died so soon, they could have done so much more with him! Bobby's healing will be coming up in the next chapter. Hope this explained Harry's eyes, if not let me know and I will go further into it. **

**May Eve, Lol thank you XD Glad I can torment you with so many fics.**

**BetahimeTsukiko, Thank you I am glad you are enjoying the story, sorry for the long wait. **

**La'ienth, Lol thank you so much, I kind of threw together everything that I could think of to make it sound medical and knowledgable as well as believable - all I can say is thank Merlin for CSI! Glad you are enjoying the story, hopefully will be updating this one more often XD**

**StephanieSmith, Lol its good to hear from you. I have actually done a little shifting around with where I was taking the plot, I am pairing Gabriel up with someone...s XD Can you guess?**

**Meggplant, Lol thank you, it is so fun to write Castiel. Erm...yes Harry just glossed that over...As said above writing from knowledge picked up from CSI and such programs lol, if I need to kill someone off and make it look like an accident while leaving no forensic evidence I think I could have that down though lol. Sorry for the long wait, hoping this one will be done more regularly. **

**Psicat76, Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, lol I couldn't resist the whole broomstick comment XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Candinaru25, XD I'm glad you liked that bit, sad I know but I was giggling to mkyself when I wrote it, and I could hear Castiel saying it as well XD**

**Dark Serpant Cat, I did think of leaving Harry as the Master of Death but I changed my mind in the end, there however will be some after effects from being the Master of death. As to your questions XD 1) There will be an interaction between Death and Harry at some point don't worry, having someone who was the master of death not interacting with death when you have the chance would be silly lol. 2) Not sure if I will have it in my story, but in my world Harry is still a parseltongue, mainly for the same reasons you listed. Not sure if Harry's heritage will come into this one however. 3)Not sure yet if or who any HP characters will be coming into it, right now its just Harry and Hermione, though I am considering having Remus alive and having him come into it. 4) Ron will be explained at a later date, I have decided on him, but you all will have to wait to find out XD I'm afaid I don't use a beta so mistakes will creep in. Erm can't really do much about the characters, that just my writing style I'm afraid. **

**Raion, Glad you enjoyed the chapter, thought it would be an interesting twist to have Harry be able to see their wings. That's what I thought with Bobby, he was despirate enough to make a deal with Crowley in the series, figured Harry is less of a risk, especially after healing Gabriel. Lol I'm glad it sounded alright, it was kind of cobbled together from bits and pieces of information. **

**Mabidiso, I'm glad you are enjoying the chapter, and my version of Harry, always enjoy putting a bit of humour into situations and Harry is good at doing that. Hermione's smirk, was it that Harry is attracted to Sam? Yes and no XD**

**917brat, Sorry that it took so long to update, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and where I am going with it. Despite the damned writers block I do have great plans - in my head anyway - as to where I am taking it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Hey everyone, sorry for the break between updates, things have been a little hectic, along with me getting distracted by the Olympics. Anyway, you will notice in this chapter that I have changed the timelines and some events of Supernatural around. Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Time<span>_

_"Oh ew what the hell is that! That's disgusting, come on I'm eating!" Dean's protests from the dinning room proceeded him running into the room carrying his sandwich and wearing a look of disgust._

_"Don't be such a baby ya idjit!" Bobby shouted through sounding amused._

_"It stinks! It smells like mine and Sammy's laundrey bag when we haven't made it to a laundrette for a month!" Dean shouted through as he heaved himself up onto the counter to eat._

_"Ew you leave your washing unwashed for a month?" Harry wrickled his nose._

_"Only in the most despirate times," Sam said quickly before flushing slightly._

_"How you lot haven't died of a fungul infection or food poisoning or something by now I have no idea," Harry said with a faint shiver._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Sam blinked when he walked into the library to see around about a hundred books floating at different levels of the room. He stopped himself from making a noise to announce his presence as he watched Harry who had his back to him directing a couple of books to a bookshelf with a wave of his hand, watching fascinated as the books did exactly as he directed and tucked themselves onto the bookshelf neatly. It was then that he realised that there were more books than even Bobby owned bobbing around, and the room seemed bigger than normal.

"Oh Merlin Sam! You gave me a heart attack!" Harry gasped placing his hand over his chest after he had jumped about a foot in the air turning and a catching sight of Sam in the doorway.

"Sorry, was watching the show. Can you guys have heart attacks?" Sam asked curiously stepping into the room and ducking a mythology book that attempted to brain him.

"Behave!" Harry said sternly to the book shaking his finger at it. Just as Sam was about to make a joke about Harry being too attached to his books said book dipped in the air a little and if a book could look chastised, it sure managed it. "Sorry they're a little excited at being let out of Hermione's bag. But on the heart attack thing I don't know actually, I've never heard of one of us dying of a heart attack, you'd have to ask Hermione," Harry said thoughtfully as he waved another few books into a bookshelf.

"Erm.." Sam blinked at the book that was now hovering near to him.

"Oh don't worry, these are all books that have been in my family for hundreds of years, there has been that much magic used on and around them over that time that they have soaked enough of it to become animated," Harry explained with a grin seeing Sam's look.

"This is unbelievable, seeing things like this and knowing that its not through selling your soul or evil," Sam breathed out poking a near by book and wincing when it smacked his hand.

"Here, if you want to understand a little more about our world this is a good one to start with," Harry motioned over a book and plucked it out the air before holding it out to Sam.

"Are you sure? Your world like to stay hidden don't they?" Sam so wanted to read the book but he didn't want to get Harry into trouble.

"Don't worry, I think you are in enough of the know on the supernatural world not to be a worry of breaking our laws. Go on, its fine. Besides its probably best for the brains of you Winchesters to have an idea of what we can do," Harry chuckled.

"Hey I heard that…woah!" Dean skidded to a halt looking at the books wide eyed. "Is it just me or has this turned into witch central, we have three cauldrons brewing in the dinning room and floating books in here," Dean shook his head.

"I won't be long, the cauldrons are to heal Bobby, and if you refer to me as a witch one more time Dean I will hex your balls off and let you spend the rest of the apocalypse trying to find where I hide them in America," Harry said pleasantly patting Dean's cheek as he passed him, a small rail of books bobbing along behind him. Sam snickered at the look on Dean's face at the threat making Dean glare at him.

"Shut up Francis," Dean glowered.

"I wouldn't be the girl Deana," Sam snickered.

"Where did you get the bookshelves from?" Dean asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh Hermione transfigured them, we figured a little order in here might be needed considering we're adding more books to the library," Harry explained.

"Is this room…bigger?" Sam frowned standing in the middle of the room looking around through the hovering books at the room.

"Oh yeah I expanded it, we wouldn't fit everything in otherwise," Harry explained as he waved a few more books into place.

"Can you do more in the house? Like extra bedrooms or that?" Dean asked curiously eyeing the walls with interest.

"No there's limits to what we can do, I could only expand this room so far without endangering the basic structure of the house and making it unstable, building work has to be done by specialists. Mine and Hermione's friend has five brothers and a sister, their house was about five stories high and really narrow on a lean, it was completely held together by magic," Harry smiled at the thought of the Burrow.

"We're going to have to figure something out, you three can't carry on sleeping in the living room for the rest of this," Sam frowned a little.

"We can go into the bedrooms and expand them, I don't think splitting up would be a very good idea right now," Harry suggested turning to look at them.

"We're going to need to hit the road again at some point soon," Dean said thoughtfully. "Will you two be tagging along?"

"Didn't decide to stick around to help you to let you get killed off on a simple hunt. We will be taking our car though," Harry snorted directing more books.

"Do not diss my baby!" Dean growled.

"Aside from the fact your car sounds like an old man snoring into a microphone, I do not particularly fancy the four of us being stick in a car together for hours, five if Gabriel hops along. At least this way we can swap passengers when we start getting annoyed with each other," Harry shrugged ignoring Dean's spluttering at his description of the car.

"Lad has a point, well this is a sight, are they new books?" Bobby blinked as he rolled his way into the room.

"They're my old family books, might come in handy, rituals, potions, spells, myths, legends from the wizarding side of things," Harry nodded.

"I came to tell you Hermione's fast asleep but the potion needs something more doing to it, not sure if you wanted me to wake her or…"

"No I'll do it, she was up all night with the Pain reliever," Harry shook his head giving a little wave of his hand before leaving the room. The hunters watched as the books carried on floating to the bookshelves placing themselves down neatly before they trained after Harry. Castiel and Gabriel were seated on Gabriel's bed watching TV when they walked through, Hermione sprawled out on the bed snoring a little from the angle she was at. When they reached the dinning room Harry was stirring something into one of the potions, counting his stirs underneath his breath.

"How are they coming along?" Bobby asked as Dean peeked into the cauldron on the end wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"They're doing well, don't worry Hermione got the highest marks in our year at potions, they'll be fine," Harry smiled at them.

"Well you're about to meet a few more members of the team. Ellen and Jo called and I explained what's been going on, they're on their way here now, be here in a few days," Bobby said after Harry placed down the stirring rod.

"Ellen and Jo?" Harry asked curiously looking between them.

"Ellen used to work intel but then her bar got burnt down, Jo is her daughter. They started hunting together a little while ago, especially when things got bad. They've been hunting the middle level stuff leaving us free to focus on the apocalypse and been collecting information for us along the way. They're good friends," Bobby explained. Harry hid his smile when he actually saw a faint blush appearing on the rugged man's face. The grin Sam and Dean exchanged over his head said they had caught it as well.

"So we're going to be even more full?" Harry chuckled. "Guess I'll get to expanding the guest bedrooms,"

"I'll start reading this," Sam said happily indicating to the book he had been clinging onto like someone was going to snatch it off him.

"That about the wizarding world?!" Bobby asked eagerly eyeing the book.

"There's plenty more in the library about it, that's sort of a mid level beginners guide," Harry grinned as Sam clutched the book closer.

"I thought you would be tied to the desk doing demon research," Dean teased.

"Ah, yeah Hermione's decided to call it quits, I have the basics down, the rest she'll fill me in on when I need to know it," Harry shrugged. "So while these two geek out over the books, you can show me the guest rooms,"

"Geek out?" Sam pouted at him a little.

"Its not a bad thing sweetie," Harry laughed patting Sam's cheek. "Come on," Harry led the way up the stairs.

"So you just expand the room?" Dean asked motioning Harry into the first bed room.

"I check how far the houses structure can take the room expansion, there is only so far that a room can be expanded, its probably going to be a tight fit, but we won't be on top of each other," Harry explained as he started making his way around the walls of the room waving his wand.

"We tend to go out on hunts frequently enough so it won't be for ages at a time this is home base because Bobby is here and its warded from the panic room to the satellite," Dean said watching Harry murmur an incantation and start literally pushing the wall outwards. "Its really weird watching you do that and not having to pump you full of bullets,"

"I would appreciate it if you would hold those urges in," Harry snorted.

"Sorry its just, you know brought up to hunt anything supernatural. Plus I have a real bad history with witches, they creep me out and last time we had a run in with one I ended up trying to cough up a lung. I knew your not the same, but magic you know, a little wary," Dean explained awkwardly.

"Its how you have survived, there's no hard feelings Dean or a need to explain yourself. Hermione and I were trained for war, we understand a soldiers instincts," Harry assured him moving to another wall.

"The war started when you were fifteen?" Dean asked remembering what he had been told the day before.

"Technically. There was what's now called the first war that ended when Voldemort attacked me. But really I started training, or more likely was trained for the war from eleven," Harry shrugged before muttering the incantations and started pushing the wall again.

"Trained?" Dean asked curiously.

"My Headmaster was the only one that knew the whole prophecy, he knew I was going to have to kill Voldemort for us to win. He pushed me towards confrontations with Voldemort and other dangerous situations from when I started school, Hermione and our friend Ron got dragged along into it as they weren't going to let me go alone," Harry chuckled.

"He pushed you into it?" Dean frowned.

"I had no one that was going to complain to the school board that I was being put into danger, and he thought I needed training without actually being told I was being trained. Then before he died, even though I knew about the prophecy and what I would have to do he didn't actually train me, just gave me the padlock to finishing Voldemort without actually giving me the key to it," Harry shrugged.

"Fuck, I admit that I had rose tinted hero worshipping glasses on when it came to my dad that have been lost for a while, but even though he shoved us into training to be hunters he gave us everything he could to ensure we survived guessing the demon might be coming after us. What do you mean he gave you the padlock but not the key?" Dean asked flopping onto his bed, Harry perching on Sam's after seemingly deciding the wall had gone far enough.

"Dumbledore told me about the horcruxes, what he thought they might be and how many he thought there were. He didn't tell me how to destroy them, I had no idea where they were, and he didn't tell me that I was one. I had no real training in fighting, finding the horcruxes or destroying them. Without Hermione I would have been killed within a month of Voldemort taking over the Ministry of Magic," Harry snorted.

"Wait, Ministry of Magic, you have a Ministry?!" Dean choked.

"Well America doesn't, the magic over here is too wild for most long term stays over here never mind a society. But there are enough people in other countries for a Ministry to be necessary to ensure that Statute of Secrecy is kept," Harry explained as he stepped away from the third wall when his spells told him it was a load bearing wall.

"Statute of Secrecy?" Dean asked curiously after Harry started pushing the fourth wall out.

"Every country holds the Statute of Secrecy no matter the differences in their laws, it basically means that you can't reveal the magical world to none relative muggles, spouses etc," Harry explained.

"So how could you tell us?" Dean asked as he led Harry down the corridor to the next room.

"You lot know so much about the magical and supernatural already that it doesn't really classify as us telling you anything you don't really know," Harry chuckled once he finished testing the first wall in the other guest room.

"Huh, why are you guys so worried about being caught?" Dean frowned.

"Well aside from us not wanting to start another witch hunt where nearly every person they killed were actually muggles…"

"None of you lot got caught?" Dean interrupted.

"Oh no we got caught, but we were able to use spells to help us survive the execution, played dead and just escaped during the night to start up somewhere else. The only time one of us would be killed was when a hunter came across us," Harry explained making Dean wince.

"I feel like I should apologise for that," he grumbled making Harry laugh.

"The main problem was trying to convince you guys that we hadn't sold out souls. But aside from the obvious witch hunt, muggles would be able to do a hell of a lot more damage this time, bombs and guns even we can't stop, and we are greatly outnumbered now, the wizarding population is outnumbered 1-8 with muggles,"

"But people are more accepting of things like that now, it might not end in a witch hunt," Dean said slowly but the doubt was there in his voice as Harry pushed out the third wall.

"For while maybe not, but when we could not fix every problem, when things went wrong, we would get the blame for it and muggles would turn against us in an instant," Harry shook his head.

"Yeah that makes sense," Dean nodded looking thoughtful.

"Don't strain yourself too much, it looks like you are about to pull something," Harry smirked strolling out the room.

"Hey!" Dean protested a second later hurrying after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god what the hell is that?!" Sam scrunched his nose second before his hand slammed quickly over his mouth and nose as the green smoke that was drifting out of the dinning room assaulted his senses.<p>

"Sorry it's the healing draught, I just added the flobberworm juice," Harry winced his own nose also scrunched.

"Please tell me that is not a flobberworm!" Sam choked staring at the tub Harry was quickly sealing.

"Sorry yeah," Harry chuckled.

"And Bobby has to drink these,"

"They taste worse than they look," Harry snorted.

"You man they look worse than they taste?" Sam asked slowly.

"Nope, meant it the way I said it. So far no one has really been able to figure out a way to make potions taste nice. Skel-grow is the worse," Harry shrugged.

"So you good at potions?" Sam asked perching on the table beside where Harry was working. Once you were actually in the smoke it didn't smell as bad.

"Not as good as Hermione, I can keep an eye on them and work through stages but I'm nowhere near as good as Hermione. I got ok at working through healing potions. Weirdly enough you're either better at cooking or potions not both," Harry explained, trying desperately to ignore the warm heat of the hunter standing so close to him.

"So she can't cook?" Sam grinned a little.

"Nope, she managed to burn pasta once," Harry chuckled starting to slice some meat that Sam didn't really want to think about.

"Erm, how exactly do you burn pasta?" Sam snickered.

"Search me, but it was in one of my favourite pans at the time," Harry huffed.

"So…" Sam hummed a little after watching Harry dicing the meat for a little while.

"Go on," Harry encouraged when Sam didn't seem inclined to carry on. They both looked up when Castiel strolled in and perched himself at the table peering curiously into one of the cauldrons, or at least as curiously as Castiel could look.

"I was reading through one of the books in the library that you put there and it mentioned some things that I am curious about," Sam admitted.

"You mean you finished the beginners guide already?" Harry asked amused, at Sam's sheepish nod he chuckled. "Alright ask away,"

"Well, it mentioned something about the differences in wizarding relationship to m…uggle ones, but I couldn't find anything in the book or any of the other few I flicked through about what those differences were," Sam asked curiously.

"Ah alright, that's a bit of a big one," Harry hummed sliding the meat he had been slicing and dicing across the table and tugged some plants towards himself. "Well firstly you should know that in the magical world things like sexuality, skin colour, things like that just don't matter, the prejudice in the wizarding world is based around blood. Wizards are kind of with the whole free love thing. Gay, threesomes, foursomes, even incest is quite common," Harry shrugged as he started finely cutting the purple tipped flower.

"Incest?" Sam scrunched his nose.

"We're a small community, those that want to keep their blood 'pure' from muggle blood have a very limited selection. And then you have bonds that form with magic, in that case blood is overruled, it prevents the problems incest causes, but that is a very rare case. My friends were twins with an incredibly strong bond," Harry explained.

"Ok, so threesomes and that are normal in your community?" Sam asked after a few moments of thought. Castiel was sitting listening curiously.

"Well they aren't common but people don't blink twice when there is a relationship like that. When wizards and witches marry they bond their magic to their partner, so its important that they are compatible and that there is the right mixture, some witches and wizards need more than one partner, then their magic bonds all three or four of them together. The largest relationship mix that we have recorded is a eightsome, we haven't quite been able to figure out when she needed so many partners, there is no record of her being particularly powerful. But in our world love is love and your mates are however many mates you need," Harry hid a smile at the enthralled look on Sam's face as he soaked up the information.

"And…gay and lesbian relationships aren't a problem?"

"Well if you go for all that the point of sex is to create babies crap then that's null and void with magic," Harry said simply as he slid the flower away from him after tapping his wand on it to put it in stasis.

"Erm, what?" Sam frowned looking a little confused.

"Witches and wizards can have babies with the same sex," Harry said simply before jumping when Sam started choking. "You alright there?" He asked concerned patting Sam's back, looking at Castiel who was also looking a little confused.

"So…so you can…you can get pregnant? Actually carry a baby?" Sam asked stunned.

"Well yes," Harry knew he was blushing darkly as he answered. It was something that he had considered too much since he himself had found that out, the idea of eventually carrying his own son or daughter was something he secretly hoped for.

"That's….wow," Sam blinked.

"That was always the part of my father's creation of witches and wizards that fascinated me the most," Castiel spoke finally, managing to make Harry blush even more.

"Why are you doing a impression of a tomato?" Gabriel asked curiously as he walked slowly into the room, his hand pressed over the area where his wound had been.

"We are discussing Harry's ability to be able to carry a child," Castiel said frankly making Harry sure that his face never going to return to its normal colouring again.

"Ok…why exactly were you discussing that?" Gabriel smirked as he flopped into the seat beside where Sam was leaning against the table.

"Sam was asking some questions about wizarding relationships that he read about," Harry said quickly before Sam or Castiel could say something that Gabriel would pounce on.

"Ah yes, that wonderful little bit of biology and magic my father granted you to allow you to carry your own children," Gabriel nodded.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Harry asked.

"Still sore and tired but feeling a hell of a lot better," Gabriel sighed.

"You'll be up and about properly in a week, you nearly died, its going to take a little time," Harry shook his head seeing the put out look.

"I know, I know, I just don't like feeling weak," Gabriel was pouting now making Sam snicker before he let out an oomph as Harry smacked his chest.

"You'll be able to start using your magic again soon, a couple of days at the least I'd say, though don't hold me too that," Harry assured him. "And you, grind to dust!" Harry scolded Sam pressing a pestle and mortar into Sam's hands with some scales inside it.

"What are they?" Sam asked peering curiously into the bowl.

"Dragon scales," Harry said absently as he felt Gabriel's forehead and pushed a little magic into his hand to feel for Gabriel.

"Cool," Sam grinned starting to crush the scales.

"I think he was trying to punish you sasquatch," Gabriel snorted taking Harry's wrist and tugging it away from his forehead. "You fuss too much,"

"Sorry for trying to make sure you're healing properly," Harry scowled tugging his wrist away and turning to stir one of the cauldrons five times clockwise four times anti clockwise.

"Gabriel," Castiel frowned at his brother.

"I did not mean it like that, its not a bad thing," Gabriel said quickly.

"Sure sounded like it," Harry unconsciously turned hurt eyes onto Gabriel, unknowingly causing a jolt through the other three men in the room.

"Its not how I meant it!" Gabriel shook his head earnestly.

"Then how did you mean it?" Harry raised an eyebrow in a manner that made Gabriel gulp.

"I just meant that you look after us all," Gabriel explained.

"Hmm," Harry hummed none commitedly.

"Honestly, you look after us all, even Bobby and that old man wouldn't let anyone fuss over him, not even the Chuckle brothers!" Gabriel's words managed to get a snicker from Harry.

"Alright you can stop back tracking now," Harry grinned.

"You weren't really upset?!" Gabriel groaned dropping his head onto the table.

"I was a little," Harry shrugged peering into the bowl Sam was still grinding the scales in absently.

"You're evil," Gabriel sniffed. Before anything else could be said there were two gunshots from the living room and then the sound of Hermione's scolding.

"Erm, don't you think you should go and see what's happening?" Sam asked gazing worriedly in the direction of the living room.

"Not really, I know better than to throw myself in the way of one of Hermione's rants thank you very much," Harry snorted.

"Wonder which one of you trigger happy shot this time," Gabriel mused.

"Potter! Potter! Potter get your arse in here and repair my frame, right now!" The sharp voice had Harry hurrying out of the dinning room quickly, the others following curiously at what would have the young man moving so quickly.

"Who the hell shot him?!" Harry's voice snapped as Sam and Castiel helped Gabriel down the hall.

"I didn't mean to!" Dean's voice came out more as a yelp.

"You pull the trigger, how is that not meaning to?" Harry snapped again.

"It freaked me out!" Dean clearly tried to defend himself.

"Freaked you out! Think before you shoot!" Harry scolded before they heard a spell being muttered. When they stepped into the living room they found Harry crouched in front of a large frame, Hermione was looking amused and Bobby looked like he was seconds away from wetting himself or falling out of his wheelchair as he laughed and…

"Is that…Dean?" Sam asked slowly looking down at the tea cup puppy sitting on the floor beside Bobby's wheelchair, looking as stunned as a dog can look.

"Yup," Harry nodded, distracted with the frame he was holding. The dog, with a blonde brown shade of fur and hazel eyes, gave a small whine and tried to take a few steps forwards before he ended up nearly falling over as he realised he was walking on four legs instead of two.

"Potter! Fix me!" Sam blinked when the voice seemed to come from the frame Harry was holding, and after settling a cackling Gabriel down onto the sofa he made his way around Harry so he was standing behind him and could see what the painting was of.

Harry turned around worried at the loud thud behind him and came nose to nose with Sam who had sat down quickly at the sight of the painting of a dark haired man with a large hooked nose glaring and _moving _in his frame.

"Oh wonderful, another idiotic moron to shoot me!" the snarky voice drawled glaring at Sam.

"Severus, I'll repair you!" Harry rolled his eyes, turning back seeing that Sam was just shocked. He carefully traced the damage to the carved picture frame with his wand before tapping it and muttering what Sam thought was 'repairo' before the shattered bits of frame that Dean had clearly shot off all slotted perfectly back into place. Then he traced the bullet hole nearly in the middle of the canvas that the man was avoiding and muttered 'repairo' again making the fabric repair itself.

"Hm, that's better," The man eyed his painting carefully before nodding at Harry.

"Severus this is Samuel Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel - angels, Bobby Singer and the dog is Dean Winchester. This is Severus Snape," Harry directed Severus's portrait so that he could see everyone in the room before settling him against a wall so that he could see the room as a whole.

"Erm, are you stuck in there?" Sam asked slowly eyeing the portrait.

"No, I'm dead, I had a painting infused with some of my magic and memories and so can carry on existing in some form on this plain," Severus said as though Sam were one of his first year students asking what a cauldron was used for.

"Severus, Sam, Dean and Bobby are hunters, its more likely for them to have someone trapped in a painting than have them dead and having infused a painting of themselves with magic and memory," Harry rolled his eyes as he flopped onto the sofa beside Gabriel.

"You wizards are a little bit self obsessed, huh?" Bobby said frankly eyeing the painting.

"Yes," Hermione and Harry nodded while Severus eyed the older man interestedly.

"I like him," He decided. "Touch me and I'll demand that Harry hexes your finger off!" Severus snapped glaring at the finger Sam was creeping towards his painting. He glared down where Dean growled and started yapping at the portrait.

"Ignore him, he was grouchier in life if you'll believe it," Hermione said perching on the arm of the sofa.

"Is there something you needed Severus?" Harry smiled at the man.

"You mean aside from being shot at! Minerva asked me to ask you when you will be returning," Severus huffed.

"Ah yes…" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Please do not tell me you have decided to stay!" Severus glared between Harry and Hermione.

"They have a chance, but they need help," Harry shrugged.

"Harrison Potter," Severus groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "And you, you are supposed to be the one that talks him out of stupid ideas!" Severus turned to Hermione.

"Severus, I'd rather go out fighting than sitting around waiting for the world to end," Harry said quietly.

"If you get yourself killed Harrison Potter I am going to kick your arse when you get to me! I'll speak to you tonight," With that Severus stomped out of his frame making Sam and Bobby gasp and Dean yelp.

"Where did he go?!" Sam choked trying to peer at the edges of the portrait from different angles.

"Back to his portrait in Scotland, he's in a huff that's all," Harry shrugged standing up.

"Erm Harry, Dean?" Sam asked pointing to the tea cup puppy who was staring up at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Yes?" Harry smiled evilly making Gabriel start laughing again.

"Are you going to turn him back?" Sam asked slowly.

"Hm," Harry peered down at Dean thoughtfully. "Not right now no, if I turn him back so soon my life will be unlivable," Harry shrugged moving to walk into the kitchen only to look down and glare at Dean when he growled and tried to bite his ankle. "Unless you want me to turn you into a mouse and conjure up some cats I suggest you let go!"

Dean whined and scarpered over to Sam looking up at him pathetically, unfortunately this made Sam lose control and he burst out laughing as well.

* * *

><p>"Alright supper is ready," Harry stepped back into the living room an hour later to see everyone buried behind a book except for Dean who was sitting miserably in the arm of Sam's armchair. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the dog and picked him up. "You do make a cute dog you know," he sighed placing him on the floor. "Finite incantatem,"<p>

Dean blinked around from where he was kneeling on the floor before staring at his hands as thought they were the most beautiful thing that he had seen in all his life.

"Aw…can you turn him into a chiwawa next time?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Gabriel," Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to hide his smile, reaching down to help the archangel up off the sofa.

"Come on, admit you love it," Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows.

"If you think groping my arse is going to make me jump into bed with you you are greatly mistaken. Plus no physical activity for another week and a half," Harry raised his eyebrow at the unrepentant looking archangel.

"What's for supper? I'm starving," Dean grumbled rubbing his stomach as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Chicken with ham, cheese and mushroom sauce, rice with cucumber and celery and cherry pie for desert," Harry said gripping Castiel by the lapels of his blazer and yanked him to his feet when he made no move to get up for supper. "I slaved over making enough for all of us, you're eating," he said firmly.

"Hey! How did you move so fast?!" Dean complained hurrying at Hermione raced passed him.

"You have tasted nothing until you have tasted Harry's chicken and rice dish," She said making Bobby wheel his chair through quicker, Sam dodging in front of him as he hurried to the kitchen.

"Hey! I can't move quick!" Gabriel complained as he started shuffling as quickly as he could.

"Your plate is at the seat just as you go into the kitchen under and invisibility spell," Harry grinned helping Gabriel through to the kitchen, chuckling and blushing just a little at the smacking kiss Gabriel placed on his cheek before he slid into his seat, his full plate revealing itself once he was seated.

Smiling around the table as he listened to Hermione explaining more about the wizarding world to Bobby and Sam when they asked questions, listening to Dean and Gabriel trying to explain sarcasm to Castiel after he became confused by it yet again, while they all happily ate their meal, despite the situation he felt happy and content here, he felt at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Chulips, Thank you, I'm glad that you are enoying my story XD I am actually leaning more and more towards a Harry/Sam/Gabriel/Castiel pairing XD**

**Define Crazy, I loved Gabriel's character! I couldn't believe they killed him off so soon after finding out who he really was, that's where this whole story really came from. That petition didn't come through, could you write it again? I'd love to sign it XD**

**Rochelle Aika, Thank you for that XD It was an amazing review, I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. Have you read Master Over Death? That's a really good HP/Supernatural crossover. **

**Artifical Dreams, Thank you, I am glad to hear you are enjoying so many of my stories, hope you enjoy any of the others you read and this newest chapter XD**

**Kirallie, XD Ah ah no getting ahead of me! You'll have to wait and see how having the ex Master of Death on Team Free Will will effect the Death side of things XD**

**SecretsOfAFanGirl, can I say, I love your name! Also does this chapter count as some Harry/Sam moments?**

**Psicat76, Lol I'm glad you enjoyed those moments, there will be more of them, and for a little to look forward to Hermione will be pointing it out to Harry in the next couple of chapters XD**

**Little-bast, Lol, you're reading my mind! Harry will be introducing Gabriel to magical candies XD I'm also looking forward to showing Team Free Will chocolate Frogs XD Ah sorry Harry got there first with Sam and the books, there will be some others from the magical world showing up...who you will al have to wait and see XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Lol hopefully this means I am back to updating this one regularly! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Firstly I would like to say that this story is now dedicated to the lovely StephanieSmith, wo you have to thank for this earlier than normal update, we have been going over this story and she has come up with some brilliant ideas that will be making their way into later chapters. And because of her brilliant powers of persuation, and Gabriel's pairing jumping without my permission, there has been a change to the original planned and promised pairing. The main pairing for this story is now Harry/Gabriel/Castiel. **

**The others lets see if you can guess XD I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to a Harry/Sam/Cas/Gabriel, but trust me what is planned for Sam will make up for it. **

**Also I will say now, I am not a Doctor, I have no medical training, I did the best I could with Bobby's operation but please don't expect it to be medically correct! lol. Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"What's for supper? I'm starving," Dean grumbled rubbing his stomach as he made his way into the kitchen._

_"Chicken with ham, cheese and mushroom sauce, rice with cucumber and celery and cherry pie for desert," Harry said gripping Castiel by the lapels of his blazer and yanked him to his feet when he made no move to get up for supper. "I slaved over making enough for all of us, you're eating," he said firmly._

_"Hey! How did you move so fast?!" Dean complained hurrying at Hermione raced passed him._

_"You have tasted nothing until you have tasted Harry's chicken and rice dish," She said making Bobby wheel his chair through quicker, Sam dodging in front of him as he hurried to the kitchen._

_"Hey! I can't move quick!" Gabriel complained as he started shuffling as uickly as he could._

_"Your plate is at the seat just as you go into the kitchen under and invisibiliy spell," Harry grinned helping Gabriel through to the kitchen, chuckling and blushing just a little at the smacking kiss Gabriel placed on his cheek before he slid into his seat, his full plate revealing itself once he was seated._

_Smiling around the table as he listened to Hermione explaining more about the wizarding world to Bobby and Sam when they asked questions, listening to Dean and Gabriel trying to explain sarcasm to Castiel after he became confused by it yet again, while they all happily ate their meal, despite the situation he felt happy and content here, he felt at home._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

Harry jerked upright with a gasp blinking around the room confused as he tried to get his brain back online and out of the cloud of sleep. His eyes settled on Gabriel who was standing beside him looking a little guilty before he realised that he now had a blanket covering him, Gabriel's hands still out stretched in the process of covering him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Gabriel apologised as Harry sat up and little straighter and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Its alright, I didn't mean to nod off," Harry shook his head, though he tugged the blanket around himself as the cool night sunk into him with his tiredness.

"What are you doing up so late?" Gabriel asked concerned dropping onto the sofa next to Harry.

"Just going over some of my medical books for the operation," Harry said, his worry seeping into his tone.

"You managed to reach into an angelic vessel and heal me when I was hours from death being held together by a Hindu goddess's magic, you're going to be just fine doing this," Gabriel said amused.

"I just want to make sure I have it all down," Harry said going to pick up his book again from where it had fallen closed when he had nodded off.

"You do, if you study anymore you're just going to be wearing yourself out with the same information you already know into your head. And staying up this late is only going to tire you out," Gabriel reached over and took the book from Harry.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"No, you need sleep not more studying. You know this and you can do it," Gabriel shook his head.

"I just want this to go right, I don't want to get Bobby's hopes up for it not to work," Harry sighed slumping back into the sofa.

"You're giving him a chance that wouldn't otherwise have existed for him. As long as you try your best," Gabriel set the book aside before turning so he was sitting sideways on the sofa.

"What?" Harry asked uncertainly at the look he was getting.

"You do realise you have given them more hope than they have had for a long time,"

"You're not exactly making them worry yourself," Harry said slightly amused.

"I might be more than you realise," Gabriel shook his head making Harry frown questioningly at him. "You know that I hid as Loki?"

"Yes,"

"I tried to kill Sam and Dean a few times, managed killing Dean 101 times," Gabriel admitted.

"Erm…Dean looks pretty alive to me," Harry blinked.

"I kept bringing him back and then killing him off in another way. I also trapped them in some really bad adverts and tv shows and made them play them out, including making Sam talk about having genital herpes. Stop laughing!" Gabriel pouted.

"I'm sorry, genital herpes, really?!" Harry choked.

"Yes, I was trying to get them to say yes to Michael and Lucifer," Gabriel said quietly.

"By getting them to say they have genital herpes?" Harry laughed holding his side as a stitch started forming.

"By getting them to play their parts in the scene I conjured," Gabriel huffed.

"Well clearly you have realised better now and come to your senses," Harry shrugged. "Gabriel, they're your family, your brothers, it has to be an impossible situation for you," Harry said understandingly.

"I had enough of them fighting, my family fell apart, and not just in the argument over Sunday dinners way," Gabriel sighed dropping his head back against the sofa. "Part of me is tired, it just finishing would be a relief, that's why I wanted Sam and Dean to just say yes,"

"So why did you change your mind?" Harry asked, not hint of accusation in his face.

"I realised I didn't want the world to end, I didn't want to see it destroyed and all the people on it because my brothers are spoilt kids throwing their toys out the pram…and Cas, Sam and Dean were fighting so hard even though the likelihood of them managing to come out of this and win is so small….erm don't…"

"I won't tell them," Harry nodded. "Gabriel it doesn't matter what you did, no harm came from it, what matters is that you risked your life for Sam and Dean to give them a chance, you risked your life for Castiel. And you're here, now. That's all that matters, you're standing up to your brothers for what is right,"

"Anyone tell you you have a way with words?" Gabriel smiled slightly tilting his head to look at Harry.

"No actually," Harry grinned snuggling deeper into his blanket.

"Here," Gabriel snapped his fingers making mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate powder on top. "Small bits of magic," He shrugged seeing Harry's look.

"Thank you," Harry nodded taking the mug before groaning as he took a sip.

"Good?"

"Amazing!" Harry groaned again. It was the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted.

"Good to know I have something to appease you with when I piss you off," Gabriel snickered.

"Chocolate will go a long way towards that," Harry nodded. "So you used to be the trickster?"

"Yes," Gabriel said cautiously.

"Tell me about some of the none deadly tricks you played?" Harry asked.

"You sure?"

"Yup," Harry snuggled down further into his blanket and the sofa, tucking his legs underneath him to listen, sipping happily from his mug.

* * *

><p>"You didn't!" Harry wiped tears from his eyes and he tried to catch his breath, Gabriel sitting smugly nodding.<p>

"I did!"

"And….and you made him slow dance with the alien to Lady in Red?!" Harry gasped.

"Yup," Gabriel nodded.

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"Why thank you, I do try my best," Gabriel preened not helping Harry's laughter.

"Gabriel? Harry?" Castiel walked into the room looking between them confused.

"Hey Castiel, we were just chatting," Harry patted the space on the sofa between them.

"I do not…chat well," Castiel frowned.

"Then we'll show you how," Gabriel shook his head also patting the space.

"I did not understand when you tried to teach me about sarcasm," Castiel complained though he sat himself down.

"Don't worry about it Castiel, its part of your charm," Harry assured him.

"It took me a while to get used to human interactions and the finer points," Gabriel added.

"You find it amusing though," Castiel frowned.

"Some of the mistakes that you make are amusing, but we aren't laughing at you, we're laughing at the confusion," Harry shook his head.

"There is a difference?" Castiel asked a little sharply.

"Yes, besides I don't think any of us would want you any other way, its part of your character," Harry reached out and squeezed his hand before snuggling back under his blanket, red tinting his cheeks.

"And you know you can ask us if you're not sure about something, right?" Gabriel asked.

"I do not wish to appear stupid," Castiel admitted.

"Castiel, you're Merlin only know how old angel who has saved Dean, Sam and Bobby's lives, and whatever the reasons or orders you were under you went into Hell and raised Dean. No one thinks you're stupid," Harry said firmly.

"Thank you. What were you discussing?" He asked curiously looking between them.

"I was regaling Harry with some of my none deadly tricks," Gabriel smirked.

"I did not get the point of the game where you had Sam and Dean's genitals hit with the giant coloured ball," Castiel frowned at his brother.

"What?" Harry raised his eyebrow curiously.

* * *

><p>"'at?" Harry mumbled as he felt himself being lifted.<p>

"You fell asleep, we thought that you would be more comfortable lying on a bed," Castiel told him making Harry realise faintly that he was being carried up the stairs by the younger angel.

"Aren't I heavy?" Harry frowned.

"I probably would have been able to carry you no problem if we didn't think you would throw a hissy fit at me straining myself," Gabriel snorted alerting Harry to the fact that he was walking ahead of them.

"You weigh very little, and I have superior strength," Castiel told him.

"Could you put me in your room? Mione needs to finish the potions tomorrow so she needs 'er sleep," Harry asked tiredly already nodding off again.

"Of course," Castiel nodded turning into the room he and Gabriel had been assigned for now, Harry insisting that they both sleep a few hours a night at least, to the point of threatening to drug Castiel with a sleeping draught if he had to.

Castiel carefully placed Harry down on the bed double bed in their room, easing him to the middle of the bed before he tugged off his overcoat and settled down beside Harry who was already almost asleep again. He watched curiously as Gabriel looked at them both closely before he two shuffled onto the bed, wincing a little indicating his wound was still troubling him.

"You should rest a little more than you are," he said quietly.

"I'm resting enough," Gabriel huffed rolling onto his back.

"You need to rest a little more," Castiel argued.

"I'm useless enough already,"

"You aren't useless, you're healing, and the longer you stretch out your healing process the longer you won't be able to do anything for. Now listen to your brother and sleep!" Harry grumbled from between them, waving his hand to tug the blanket from underneath them and then float up to cover them all, leaving both angels staring at him stunned as his breathing indicated he had gone straight back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bobby rolled to the door to open it as he heard the car coming up his driveway, he opened it in time to see Ellen and Jo getting out of their car and grabbing their bags. He hid a grimace when he noticed the scowl on Jo's face, clearly she wasn't happy at detouring on their way back from a research drop.<p>

"Bobby," Ellen smiled walking towards him, ignoring Jo lingering back.

"Hey Ellen, good trip?" Bobby asked rolling backwards out her way, but she stooped and kissed his cheek gently before stepping passed him.

"Aside from having my ear chewed off for not finding another hunt and coming here instead, not bad. Hows things here?"

"Simply, mayhem, I've got a healing, grouchy trickster arch angel, a younger Winchester who is more curious than a dog with a scent, a jumpy older Winchester with two natural borns taking over my house," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"The natural borns, what are they like?" Ellen asked with equal curiosity and cautiousness in her voice.

"They're….eccentric, brilliant, they fit right in, and they are going to make a difference to this fight. Whether it will be enough or not I don't know," Bobby chuckled.

"Sounds very interesting. And they reckon they can get you back onto your feet?" She asked hopefully just as Jo made it to the front door.

"They certain seem to think so. And Harry managed to heal Gabriel when he was a few hours from death, so I'm willing to take a chance on them," Bobby shrugged, then winced when he heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen.

"How many times unless you want to be a hamster for the rest of the day, or a chiwawa, stop calling me a witch!" Harry shouted stomping out of the kitchen after Dean who was backing away quickly.

"It slipped out!" Dean held his hands up still backing away.

"Do I look like a woman to you?!" Harry snapped his green eyes flashing.

"Most definitely not," Gabriel drawled leaning against the doorway to the living room, clearly dragging his eyes up Harry's body. Bobby watched slightly amused as Harry fought not to blush and to hold onto his anger.

"Stop calling me a witch!" Harry huffed at Dean before turning and stomping back into the kitchen where a series of clatters and bangs followed.

"I only called it him once," Dean pouted to the room at large.

"Today, and its only ten o'clock, you called it him five times yesterday," Sam muttered as he walked through into the kitchen, his nose buried in a book.

"What's he doing in there anyway, we had breakfast," Bobby frowned.

"He's baking," Dean almost wailed.

"Looks like I'll be eating your share then Deano," Gabriel smirked hurrying into the kitchen.

"Why are you growling Dean?" Castiel blinked stepping off the bottom step.

"Harry is baking and has kicked me out the kitchen and Gabriel is going to eat it all!" Dean complained gesturing wildly.

"Is he making his Chinese tea biscuits?" Castiel perked up.

"Yes!" Dean nodded. "Hey you could….Cas…Cas? Traitor!" Dean snapped after the younger angel as he caught him just as he hurried into the kitchen.

"He'll set aside for you," Hermione said making her way passed him to the dinning room.

"Really? Are you sure?" Dean asked hopefully trailing her.

"Yes, he's too interested in feeding you lot up not to," Hermione laughed just before they disappeared into the dinning room.

"See, mayhem," Bobby snorted.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Gabriel this is Ellen and Jo, this is Harry, Gabriel and you know Castiel," Bobby made the introductions as he rolled into the kitchen, Ellen and Jo right behind him.<p>

"We've heard a lot about you," Harry nodded, quickly wiping his hands on a teatowel as he made his way over to them before holding out his hand.

"I can easily say the same, its…interesting to meet you," Ellen said a little awkwardly but she reached out and shook his hand.

"Its alright, Dean's still resisting the urge to shoot every time he sees a bit of magic. I can swear on my magic, no deals," Harry chuckled.

"Magic is magic," Jo scowled.

"Actually magic is exceedingly different, there are many different types of it just among natural borns, never mind all the other types of magic out there. You use magic in your protection charms, your devils traps, your exorcism rituals, all magic," Harry said pleasantly, though there was a sharpness in his eyes that couldn't be mistaken.

"Bobby told me that you and your friend have some training in fighting?" Ellen asked after shooting her daughter a warning look while Harry made his way back to mixing his batter.

"Yes, we were involved in a magical war," Harry nodded.

"So you do use magic against others!" Jo smirked a little. Gabriel and Castiel shifted a little closer to Harry as he turned to look at Jo.

"Humans kill humans, just because we have magic doesn't make that any different. Me and Hermione fought against wizards and witches that killed for fun and because they believed that they were superior to none magical humans. Oh and I also use my magic to dust and clean, to repair things, the levitate and move things, oh and to heal," Harry kept his eyes on Jo knowing that they were off putting. Gabriel put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Castiel stepped even closer.

"I apologise for my daughter, she's _very _new to being a hunter but hung around the bar long enough to have all these fairytale ideas of hunting," Ellen said sharply.

"Thank you. Would you like something to eat or drink, Bobby said you'd be having a long drive," Harry offered.

"A coffee and sandwich would be amazing," Ellen sighed.

"You sit down and relax," Harry shook his head when Ellen went to step forwards towards the kettle. "Here, roll them into balls and put them on that baking pan," Harry instructed handing his bowl to Castiel who blinked at him shocked before peering into the bowl cautiously.

"Thank you Harry," Ellen said a little shocked before sitting at the table Bobby indicated to.

"You're welcome, Bobby, Dean and Sam speak very fondly about you," Harry smiled at her after flicking the kettle on and making his way to the fridge.

"Wow, I do not think I have ever seen that fridge so stocked!" Ellen blinked as Harry opened the fridge door.

"This lot lived off a nice healthy mix of take outs, ready meals, canned foods and dust I think," Harry snorted.

"Harry likes to mother hen us all," Gabriel chuckled as he helped Castiel roll the batter into balls.

"You need mother henning, the lot of you," Harry responded.

"That is true," Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger-Black,"

"Ellen Harvelle, and my daughter Jo," Harry turned back quickly to make them sandwiches when he saw the look Hermione gave Jo after running and assessing eye over her. He unfortunately caught Gabriel's eyes who had clearly seen the look as well and the arch angel started snickering straight away making Harry have to bite his lip. Desperately turning back to making the sandwiches he saw Gabriel clearly explaining to a frowning Castiel out the corner of his eye, Castiel actually looking amused as he looked back and found Hermione still looking at Jo a little dismissively.

"Black, like Potter-Black, so you two are married then?" Ellen asked curiously.

"No, we didn't realise that bit of confusion. Harry's adopted me as a sister of his family giving me the Black name and making me officially a member of his family," Hermione explained also sitting at the table.

"And you are ready to heal Bobby?" Ellen asked.

"The last potion will be ready this evening at ten, the skel-grow, bone growing potion needs till three before it can be bottled, but once both of those are done we'll be ready," Hermione explained.

"And who will be performing the…healing?" Ellen looked between them as Harry moved to make cups of coffee.

"I will be, I'm the stronger magically and healing wise, Hermione will be assisting me though," Harry answered.

"What experience do you have?" Jo frowned.

"Mainly battle field healing, I was trained quickly, but the procedure is fairly simple to figure out the best way to heal, even though actually doing it will be a lot more difficult," Harry shrugged walking over with four mugs carefully. "You can come back in Dean!" Harry called out, already having gone back and was holding out another cup when Dean cautiously popped his head into the kitchen. He caught Ellen and Bobby not even bothering to hide amused smiles as they watched Dean hurrying across the kitchen.

"Sorry I called you a witch again," He muttered looking for all the world like a scolded child making Harry want to roll his eyes and hug him at the same time.

"Just please stop doing it," Harry sighed passing him his cup and going back to making sandwiches. Glancing to the side he watched as Dean sat down next to Hermione making Jo scowl and pout while a red flush spread across Hermione's cheeks.

"I shall take them over for you," Castiel spoke from right behind Harry making him gasp and jump, spinning around to glare at the angel who just blinked big blue eyes back at him, slight confusion showing in them.

"Merlin Castiel, you're going to give me a heart attack!" Harry scolded even as he passed Castiel the plates.

"My apologies," Castiel said, the confusion showing even more as Harry blushed darker when he realised just how close they were.

"Thank you Harry, these look lovely," Ellen smiled as Castiel placed the sandwiches down on the table.

"Oh its just a sandwich," Harry waved her off as he took the baking tin and slid it into the oven setting the timer.

"Its been months since I've been able to have something not made in a café," Ellen sighed before biting deeply into the sandwich.

"You think that's good, wait until lunch and supper," Dean grinned happily.

"Dean agreed to keep Harry around for his cooking," Sam said amused walking into the room. "Hey Ellen, hey Jo," He nodded to them as he meandered passed the counter when his coffee cup was waiting.

"So what have you been up to the last few weeks?" Bobby asked Ellen curiously. Harry leant against the counter between Gabriel and Castiel as he listened to Ellen telling the story of some of the hunts the two of them had been on. Any information, rumours or movement that they had picked up along their travels, either from the things that they hunted or other hunters. He recognised most of what was being said

* * *

><p>"We have a slight problem with sleeping arrangements, we have three rooms. Ellen, Jo and Hermione are obviously best to share a room, so its where the six of us are going to sleep," Bobby said that night as they were getting ready for bed, the nerves they were all feeling for the healing the night before becoming nearly stifling for them sitting in a group.<p>

"It makes more sense for you, Dean and Sam to share a room, me and Cas don't mind sharing with Harry," Gabriel said quickly before anyone else could speak.

"I…guess that works, that alright Harry?" Bobby asked looking at the dark haired man.

"Sure," Harry nodded ignoring the knowing look Hermione was shooting him.

"Right, well, I guess I'll be saying goodnight then," Bobby said, clearly trying to fight down his nerves as he nodded to the almost silent living room as a whole before rolling out.

"I'm going to head to bed as well, do you have some dreamless sleep Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I can make you sleep, it will not cause any after effects either," Castiel offered.

"Oh if you don't mind," Harry nodded.

"It is no problem," Castiel tilted his head.

"I suppose I will listen to you and more rest," Gabriel pulled himself to his feet to follow, though despite his smirk he was looking a little pale and tired.

* * *

><p>The nervous silence in the room was slightly stifling as they all met in the living room, Harry seemed filled with a twitchy energy unable to sit still while Bobby sat still and silent staring down at his unmoving feet.<p>

"The potion is ready," Hermione said softly stepping into the room holding up the last bottled potion that they had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath Harry looked to Bobby who met his eyes and nodded. As Bobby rolled towards the dinning room where they had decided was the best place to do this Harry turned as all the others took a step forwards as well.

"Its best if you wait out here,"

"But…"

"Sam, I can't have any distractions, this is a delicate healing. Hermione will be there to help me," Harry shook his head.

"Good luck, do your best, please," Dean gripped Sam's arm and tugged him back. Harry smiled a little at Dean before turning and making his way into the dinning room, closing the door behind himself. Turning he found Hermione carefully levitating Bobby onto the transfigured table, the older hunter looking a mixture between worried and hopeful.

"You remember what we are going to be doing?" Harry asked as Hermione set out the potions in the sequence they would need them.

"I remember, just, lets get on with it yeah?" Bobby cleared his throat gruffly.

"Ok, this is the sleeping draught, it will put you to sleep for the next 24 hours, then we begin," Harry held out the vial and watched Bobby swallow before taking the vial and knocking it back quickly. He and Hermione caught the older man as he quickly passed into sleep, gently they turned him and laid him down on his front before Hermione vanished his shirt and carefully tugged his trousers down as far as Harry needed.

"You ever think we would be setting up a basic triage again?" Harry asked as he rolled back his sleeves and cast the highest cleansing charms he could on his hands and arms.

"Not this soon, no," Hermione said amused pausing in casting silencing charms around the room to ensure that Harry wouldn't become distracted at a critical moment.

"Next time, lets just break into a hospital, yes?" Harry rolled his eyes before nodding to Hermione. Carefully she cast a controlled breathing charm on Bobby and then set up several monitoring charms that she would control to let her know if there were any changes in his body during the operation.

**Operation here, look away if squeamish**

When she finished her last charm Harry placed his wand between Bobby's shoulder blades and murmured the cutting charm, carefully and precisely controlling the depth of it while he ran his wand along the side of Bobby's spine down to the base of his back. Hermione's wand was chasing his casting a cauterising charm to prevent blood loss as much as possible.

Harry cast a few spells carefully finding the damaged vertebrae and the damaged muscles around them, then he so carefully, so so carefully cast a severing hex ensuring that only the vertebrae were disconnected from the area around them, the damage had been spread over three leaving Harry to wonder how big the damn knife had been. Then he had to vanish each vertebrae with a perfectly controlled level of a vanishing charm. Once this was done he placed his wand against the damaged muscles that had surrounded the damaged vertebrae, slowly he worked away removing the muscles that he reckoned would cause the most problems with the healing process, though he had to be careful to ensure not to cut too deep or take too much, the balance delicate and one he had to seriously concentrate on, barely aware of Hermione standing close by casting cauterising spells here and there to prevent blood flow and every now and then casting another spell as Bobby's statistics changed.

Finally done with what he could with the muscles he stepped back and quickly wiped some sweat from his face as he nodded to Hermione who reached quickly for one of the syringe that they had…..commandeered, dipping it into the open vial beside her and withdrawing a measure of it into the syringe.

"Here and here," Harry indicated to where he needed Hermione to keep the incision open a little wider as he took the syringe from her. Once she was done he injected the syringe into the damaged muscle and slowly injected the potion into the muscle, monitoring the reaction and level of potion being absorbed. Over the next half an hour they worked steadily, Harry injecting the potion and monitoring the levels of potions. Finally they had injected all the damaged muscles as much as they could.

Harry stepped back and took a breath as Hermione ran another general scan over Bobby to ensure that he was reacting alright to the healing and the potions. At her nod he stepped back up to Bobby and prepared himself for next stage of the operation. Moving his wand to the base of Bobby's back Harry allowed just the right amount of magic to build up inside of him before he performed the bone shattering spell, moving swiftly to cast a monitoring charm to ensure that the spell had been performed cleanly and properly. He breathed a sigh of relief when his spells reported back to him that Bobby's pelvis had been shattered cleanly.

Taking another syringe from Hermione this time he just allowed the potion to drizzle along the length of the incision before be placed his wand to the start of it and started murmuring the healing charms that he had decided were best to use, running his wand along the length of the incision. He had to repeat this process several times to ensure that muscles, nerves, blood vessels and the layers of skin healed. But finally he was able to step back when there was just a shallow wound on Bobby's back that Hermione quickly stepped forwards to stitch and bandage, Harry moving to wash his hands quickly before grabbing a pepper up potion and knocking it back eagerly.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she held up the skel-grow potion. Nodding Harry walked back to the table and took the potion, touching his wand tip to the potion before resting it over a vein in Bobby's hand and softly murmuring a spell to put it right into the older man's blood stream, Hermione already ready with a strong healing draught to pass to him for him to repeat the process, and then finally with the first of the nutrients potions that he would be giving Bobby over the next 24 hours.

**Operation finished**

Once he finished Hermione placed the blanket they had ready for Bobby over the older hunter, ensuring that the cushioning charm on the table underneath him where the best that they could be. Harry glanced at the clock with a yawn seeing that they had been working for nearly three hours now. He allowed himself to get himself back together before they had to head out into the living room.

"You ok?" Hermione asked concerned brushing his fingers through his hair as she came over to him having ensured that Bobby was as comfy as possible.

"Tired," He shrugged stifling another yawn.

"Come on they've probably paced a hole in front of the doors by now," Hermione helped tug Harry to his feet before they made their way to the doors and opened them stepping out only to be pounced on by two Winchesters.

"He's fine, still asleep, but it went as well as I hoped it would, now its just a waiting game till he wakes up!" Harry said quickly as the two started talking over each other. Then a flash caught his eyes and he turned to gawp completely stunned at the sight in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped seeing where he was looking.

* * *

><p>"Will you please sit down!" Ellen snapped after an hour had passed and Dean didn't seem to be giving up on his pacing.<p>

"Harry knows what he is doing, you have nothing to worry about," Castiel tried to reassure the eldest Winchester, who even he could pick up was clearly stressed.

"But he said that its like a normal operation, that something could do wrong," Sam spoke up from where he was sitting clenching his fingers together.

"And Harry will do his best to make sure that if something happens he puts it right," Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm just wor…." Dean paused speaking when someone knocked at the door, the sound so unexpected in the tenseness and worry that they had been feeling that they all sat silently and still just looking at the door stunned until there was another knock, a little harder and slightly more impatient.

"Got your guns?" Ellen asked snatching the bottle of holy water Bobby kept on a shelf near to the door.

"Yeah, ready," Sam nodded, Gabriel scowling when Castiel stepped next to him clearly planning to protect him if it was an attack.

"Hello, can I help?" Ellen asked eyeing the man standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for Potter-Black and Granger-Black," The man said in a bored drawl eyeing Ellen.

"Don't know them," Ellen shrugged.

"Look I know that they are here, I managed to get the address from uncle Severus," The man sighed, his eyes sharp.

"Wait, Severus, the painting?" Sam asked stepping into the doorway as well.

"Yes the painting, he gave me this address, so I know that this is where they are," the man frowned at him.

"And what exactly are you wanting with them?" Ellen raised her eyebrow giving the man a sharp look that didn't fail to make him blink and stand a little straighter.

"To help, I want to be of some use and to be able to do something. Potter-Black and Granger-Black are the only ones that don't treat me like a mumbarda hex about to go off, and they disappeared, so I tracked them down and found out what they are up to, and I'm here to help!"

"So you're a natural born as well?" Sam asked curiously eyeing the man. He was quite stunning with sharp cheek bones, a similarity to Harry in them, his skin snow pale and suiting him, sharp intelligent grey blue eyes scanned over them. He was wearing a neat grey button up and equally neat, fitted black trousers, a backpack on his back.

"Yes I'm a natural born," the man nodded drawing his sleeve back to show the wand holster on his arm, making no move to draw his wand clearly sensing their uncertainty.

"Drink this," Ellen held out the holy water flask.

"Is this holy water?" The man asked curiously taking the flask and opening it, giving it a cautious sniff before he took a sip and handed it back, looking at them watching him for any reaction.

"Alright, come in, Harry and Hermione are…busy right now, but they'll be out soonish," Ellen waved him in, for some reason them all watching him intently as he made his way through to door and entrance before relaxing. Casting them a look that clearly said he thought that they were weird he paused and sniffed the air.

"Why exactly have they been brewing skel-grow and healing potions?" The man frowned looking at each of them when no one answered. "Are one of them hurt?!"

"No, they're healing our friend who was injured a few months ago. His back and spine were injured meaning he couldn't walk, Harry thinks that he can heal and repair the damage," Gabriel explained from where was still sitting assessing the man curiously.

"How long have they been working?" the man asked.

"An hour and thirteen minutes," Dean said glancing at the clock.

"Then you might as well sit down because they are going to be another hour at least," the man said doing just that, apparently settling down to wait.

* * *

><p>They all stood almost unanimously when the doors to the dinning room slid open revealing an exhausted looking Harry and a tired looking Hermione, Dean and Sam were nearly on top of them in seconds, talking so quickly over each other that no one could figure out what they were saying.<p>

"He's fine, still asleep, but it went as well as I hoped it would, now its just a waiting game till he wakes up!" Harry said quickly raising his hands to stop their onslaught, both of them breathed out a sigh of relief, visibly sagging while Ellen sat quickly back down on her seat, her hand over her chest as she breathed out a deep sigh of relief before breathing in again properly for the first time since the doors had been closed.

Harry's attention however went to their guest as he stood up and glowing green eyes widened as they locked on blue grey, staring stunned at him, Hermione turning to say something to Harry after quickly summing up the operation and what they knew right then, but she caught the look on his face and followed his eyes, her own widening when they caught the man.

"What are you doing here?!" she gasped.

"Do you know him? Is he not a friend?" Ellen asked concerned standing again.

"No, no he's a friend, I just have no idea what he's doing here," Harry blinked.

"Well considering you two ran off with nothing but a letter, that reached me after you had left the country, I tracked you down, after managing to get it out of Severus and headed over here. I'm here to help,"

"You're here to help?" Hermione asked sounding a little shocked before wincing apologetically.

"If you think I am going to let my only friends, the only people that don't treat me like a leper, wander off to appease their hero complexes, and yes I am talking to you as well Granger-Black, and leave me behind in that place you have another thing coming!" The man snorted.

"Missed you too Draco," Harry smiled amused, laughing at the huff and crossed armed glare he got in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Rochelle Aika, Your muses clearly reached me, and have been ticking over XD It is a very sudden ending, the rest of the story is good though. Have you read Motel 69?**

**Azrael Gaunt, I do not normally write multiple pairings so we are together in that lol, but it just seemed right for this story.**

**SecretsOfaFanGirl, Lol, I'm glad that I could be your first then XD Sorry I have ended up changing the pairing on you, Harry still gets the angels though, and will be the only sub, I promise Sam will have a good pairing of his own! **

**Libraria, Thank you so much for your amazing review, I promise Sam isn't going to be ignored now, StephanieSmith and I discussed it, and I think this will work out even better for the story line. **

**Wolfj, Shhhhh! You're getting ahead of me! XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Lol you didn't have to wait long to find out who else would be brought over XD**

**NightStalkersRevenge, Thank you so much for your amazing review, just bare with me with the change to the pairings XD**

**Little-bast, There will be some more characters from Harry Potter coming into this story, though not much more. I am sticking to the canon ending of the Last Battle, Remus and Tonks are dead in my story, sorry :s **


	7. AN

**A.N. Hey everyone, just a quick word in case you haven't seen the new note on my profile page, updates on all my stories are going to be behind as I am currently moving and writing has had to take a back seat to my packing, I am writing an update for Turning Tides when I can, but I'm afraid its going to be slow going for the next couple of weeks and obviously have a knock on effect with the rest of my updating. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
